I am Loved
by Aryenne
Summary: Yaoi Harem. MPreg, don't like don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. it rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 1: the birth + instinct that are never wrong. –XxX-

He was doing the impossible, again. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. And what is he doing, you ask yourself. Well, he is giving birth. As I already said, doing the impossible.

"Congratulation, Gaki. It's a beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you, Baa-chan."

All the while Tsunade was passing Naruto his baby girl, after she herself cleaned the baby. A baby girl born of passion and love between him and Uchiha Sasuke, or so he thought and future will rectify that thought.

Three days later he was in bed already dressed. He was getting discharge and he was just waiting for Tsunade with the discharge papers. The door opened and Tsunade stood there.

"Are you ready, Gaki?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Baa-Chan"

Tsunade was looking at Naruto.

"So… I was looking at the files."

"Hmm… what about them, Baa-Chan?"

"I saw that the Uchiha did not recognize her, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"What now, Gaki?"

"Now?"

He looked down at the precious bundle in his arms and gave her a small smile. He answer her without looking up.

"Now, I will dedicate my life for her, with or without the Uchiha. When we created her, I did it with love, apparently, an one-sided one. Did you know, that since I became pregnant he comes home less and less? He was nowhere to be found when I went in labor and he has yet to come and see her. My instinct are never wrong, baa-chan. he will be going away and I could care less. I do love him, sincerely I do, but I would not kill or abandoned my child for him."

Tsunade was proud of her Gaki. To put the innocent life that he gave birth to above love and himself was something most couldn't do.

"So, have you decided what you'll call her?"

"Her name will be Uzumaki Natsumi. My spiral summer beauty."

With a little more talking of unimportant details he left.

He knew his instinct were never wrong and he trusted them always. They were proven right once more. Leaving the hospital, he made a few kage-bushin and divide them into two groups. one will start packing things he rarely uses and the other was send to gather the rookie nine and team Gai except team 7. When the rookie nine were gather he told them he needed an apartment in the jounin district with three bedrooms. He went home or the Uchiha's home now. After one week the summon from the council came. Leaving Natsumi with Shikamaru he went to see what they wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we hereby order you to leave the Uchiha Compound by orders of the Uchiha heir so he can have the place to restart his clan."

Said one council, while another said:

"In other words, you're in the way and he wants you out."

Naruto was quiet and had the same expressionless face he had when he enter and his only reaction was

"Hmm…"

"You are ordered never to come near him, his future wives or his descendants, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

he answered with a cold face that was growing colder by the minute.

"Last but surely not least, you are ordered to attend the wedding of our precious Uchiha to Haruno Sakura. Absent is not an option. You have until sundown to dispatch yourself from the Uchiha compound and do not forget that thing you called child."

"No, problem."

He said it so cold it frightened them but put a smile on the Godaime's face while wiping Uchiha and Haruno's smirks of their faces.

"I will do as you ordered this time but be warned, and this is a promise, if any of you directly or indirectly cause my daughter harm, I'll hunt you down like the animals you are and kill you. Besides I'm an official shinobi thus the only one who can order me around is the Hokage and Shinobi superiors not some greedy as civilian. Remember I answer only to her not you. By your leave, Hokage-Sama."

He bowed to the Hokage, turned and walked out leaving half of the councils wet in their pants, a hot and bother Uchiha and a pissed off Haruno.

He went to pick Natsumi up.

"Hey, Shika."

"Hey, Naru." Shikamaru lazily raised a hand in greeting.

"How is she?"

"She is asleep."

"Good, you busy?"

"No, why"

"I was wondering if you can watch her for a bit more."

"Why?"

"I was ordered to be out of the Uchiha compound by sundown."

Shika just raised an eyebrow, knowing he wanted more information, Naruto explained, even though they both knew, that Shika, most likely already deducted what has happen.

"Sasuke agreed to marry Sakura, and a few more girls, and they didn't want me, and Natsumi there. It was the only condition, all the girls put, and Sasuke agreed."

"Troublesome. Fine, I'll watch her."

"Thanks, Shika. I'll be back, when all is moved, not that there is much left to moved anymore, because I already started a few days ago."

Shika sighed, as he saw Naruto leave.

"Troublesome but lovable blonds."

xXx TBC xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 2: the moving + the party –XxX-

The rest of the day everyone can see many Naruto's running up and down the streets. Two hours before sundown Sakura arrived at the Uchiha compound. Naruto was in the room he shared with Sasuke gathering his last things when she walked in.

"Baka. Still here?"

She said smirking.

"Don't forget anything because it will be burned together with everything else in this room. Sasuke doesn't need reminders of his only mistake."

Naruto kept quiet, but he walked out with his bag on his shoulder and his head held high. Once outside he sighed. He loved the bastard, he gave him anything and everything, and was re-payed with a kick in his ass as fast as the council can say "Uchiha heirs". He thank god he always listen to his instinct even if it hurts but nothing prepared him for the pain. Not physical pain that he is used to that he can handle but the emotional pain. The rookies helped him and together they found the apartment with all that he requested and they even helped decorate it.

That Saturday Naruto give give a party at Ino and Hinata's insistence. Something about needing to throw a party to celebrate Natsumi's birth and his new home. So he invited his precious people. Now that he was sitting watching them he realize how many of them were couples; You have Ibiki and Anko, most people are afraid of what their kids would be like, there's Tenten and Lee, almost everybody thank Tenten for getting rid of Lee's obsession to be a mini Gai, almost because Gai cried a river almost drowning the that day. Then you have the three way couples; Choji, Ino and Kankurou, when he is in the village like right now and then you have Kiba, Hinata and Shino, the two men did wonders for Hinata's stuttering and self-confidence. Then you have the gay couples; Kakashi and Iruka, much to Naruto's delight after menacing Kakashi, that hurting Iruka in any way is like telling the blond that he didn't need his manly organ anymore. Then there was Raidou and Gai, the billion dollar mystery, no one wants to solve, all of them were afraid that what the may uncover will scar them for life. And then there was Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal chuunin pair. Naruto kept looking and was grateful not the only single around. You have the lazy jounin Shikamaru, the ever cold and standoffish Neji, the ever drunk Tsunade, the ever smiling Sai, the sand princess Temari, the sand's ex-demon Gaara, the ever watchful Shizune, the senbon chewing Genma and last but not least the recently widow Kurenai. The whole night was fun. Naruto was hit on the whole night by Genma, Gaara just glared at them.

"Gaara!?"

Gaara turned his eyes on Naruto, and they soften a bit. When Naruto saw he had the redhead's attention he continued.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow. Can you come by tomorrow around ten?"

"I can."

"Good."

They party till late in the night.

Next morning came and Gaara was knocking on Naruto's door. The door was open by a kage-bushin.

"The boss is with Natsumi in her room. Come, I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

The clone waited for Gaara to take his shoe off before they went inside. They walked up to a door and after the clone opened the door and move aside he dispel himself. Gaara walked in and Naruto looked up from feeding Natsumi.

"Good morning, Gaara. Come in and meet your goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?"

"Yes, I want you to be her godfather."

Natsumi now was fed and burbled Naruto hand her over to Gaara, while showing him the right way to hold her.

"Gaara, I have something to ask you."

"Then ask, if its in my power, I'll do it."

"I was wondering if I can become a sand-nin."

"I must ask, why?"

"I can't stand being here. I want to start a new life, just me and her, far from these judgmental and cruel people. I don't want her to have the life I had. Being outcast because she is daughter of the demon. Suna accepted you, they accepted me and I'm hoping they would accept her too. I want her to have the life I couldn't have. A life as normal as possible. Is it to much to ask?

"No, but have you talk with your Hokage yet?"

"Not yet. I have an appointment at noon. I wanted to talk to you first and second I was wondering if you can stay with Natsumi."

Naruto summon Gamakichi.

"Yo, bro, what you need?"

"Hey, 'Kichi, I have an appointment with baa-chan in half an hour can you stay with Gaara and help him watch over Natsumi for me?"

"Sure, bro, no problem."

With that he left them to make his way to see his Baa-Chan.

xXx TBC xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 3: the wedding + the leaving Konoha –XxX-

One month later they were all present for the wedding even Naruto. His presence was mandatory by the council. Something about knowing who the Uchiha prince belong to. So there he was sitting in the back alone. He left Natsumi at home with a few clones and his two personal summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. In the row in front of him were the rest of their year rookies and Gai's team… nobody said anything. Since Sakura's father was dead Kakashi walked her down the isle, not that he wants to, mind you, he was ordered to. Naruto tuned out the rest, not even realizing Sakura was glaring at him, when the priest ask if someone had something against their union or how Sasuke glanced at him when he was walking out. Since the reception was not mandatory as the wedding itself, he went home to Natsumi. What no one beside the Hokage knew was that at midnight Naruto and Natsumi are leaving for Suna. He wrote a letter to every friend individually except Sasuke and Sakura, not that they can be called friends. He already talked with Gaara and his siblings after his meeting with the Hokage and they agreed to let him live with them. He will have the same rank there but not the same station. After the defeat of Akatsuki and Sasuke's home coming he was made an elite jounin and his station was doing the most dangerous mission the council can find. After much talk Naruto agreed to become a jounin-Sensei and will get his first possible team next year. Naruto went to his parents house and collect every scroll and made a copy, when he was finished he puts everything in a vault and sealed it with a blood seal that only him can open it. Not even his descendants can open it. He sealed the copy in a scroll with every pictures he found. He went to Tsunade to say good-bye, who was waiting for him at the Hokage tower, he received the scroll his parents left him and leave the letters for his friends with her. Tsunade walked him to the gates. To his surprise, all of his friends were waiting for him at the gates, including Iruka and Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you all be at the reception?"

"And miss this good-bye party?"

It was Kiba who answered and Akamaru barked his agreement. Naruto's eyes soften.

"Thanks guys this means so much to me."

They all hand him something to remember them by; Shika a Shogi board, Kiba a necklace with a dog figure with the Inuzuka's clan symbol on it making Naruto an honorary Inuzuka and give him three puppies two for him and one for Natsumi, Ino gave him earnings, she told him that she had a matching set at home, Choji gave him a receipt book for different kind of ramen and side dishes that can be eaten next to ramen, Iruka gave him his katana, from when he was active ANBU, yes, Iruka was ANBU code-name Dolphin, Kakashi gave him two set of mask, one for him and one for Natsumi. Hinata gave him a pair of finger-less gloves with metal on the back, engraved in it was his and Hinata's initials, Shino gave him a black coat like the one of Ibiki, Neji gave him a few scroll on old fuuton jutsu he found, Lee gave him more weight, Gai gave him a few green spandex and a few scroll on different tai-jutsu, Kurenai gave him Asuma's last ordered trench knives. He give Kurenai a look.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind. He never got to pick them up. Plus I know he would be proud knowing you have them. He saw you as a kid brother… you were like one of them. Now I just have to find someone else to look after little Asuma now that his favorite babysitter is going."

"I'm sure one of the other rookies will help you if not you can always guilt Kono in looking after little Asu-Chan. After all Kono is his last family on the Sarutobi side."

"Ahh, Boss, no fair."

"Now, Kono."

Konohamaru head down.

"Sorry, boss."

"Good. Moegi, Udon, make sure to keep him in line."

A chorus of 'yes, boss' was heard. Kono and squat gave Naruto their old goggles and a few pictures of them together. Kono even summon the old ape so he can say goodbye to Naruto after all he looked after Naruto a few times after some beatings when he was a child and came to like the boy. He gave him a scroll on how to summon them without being a regular summoner and a scroll on bo-jutsu. Naruto made a deal with 'Bunta he can stay a toad summon for only private reasons he cannot use them for battle 'cause the toad summon belongs to Konoha.

They agreed only to summon for visit, company, babysitting and if there is more Uzumaki born then he can summon the boss after birth for blessing like he did for Natsumi. Natsumi was blessed by Kyuubi, Gamabunta and Tsunade's Slugs. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were honorary uncles of the kid. Even Kyuubi swore to protect her, he adopted her as a granddaughter. Gamabunta and Tsunade's Slugs was summon, one to say her goodbye, the other to give a lift half way to Sunagakure. He wanted to be at Suna before sun up the next day. Naruto was getting on Bunta when someone arrived next to Tsunade with his bags so Naruto jumped back down to see what next to Tsunade stood none other than Shiranui Genma.

"Yo, Gen, where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to let you go? Not now that your free game, are you?"

"Heh. So your going with me? Do you have permission?"

Genma only look as if he was insulted, but he nodded all the same. Naruto was laughing.

"Hop on then, I want to be there by tomorrow before sun up, we have only 36 hours to make it from here to Suna."

They both had only a bag with everything sealed in it. While Naruto was holding Natsumi. Once they were on, Gamabunta started to hop to the halfway point where he'll leave Naruto to make his way to his new home.

xXx TBC xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 4: Suna + Rookies on a mission –XxX-

As the sun was rising on the second day traveling Naruto can see the outer wall of Sunagakure. Naruto wanted to arrive before Natsumi waked up and start asking for her breakfast. They only stopped to feed her and short rest and to eat themselves. Naruto was happy Genma can keep up with him. Apparently Genma was an ex-ANBU, that unlike Kakashi, never stopped training. At Konoha they had one saying _"Don't do the things Kakashi would do on his free time."_ On a mission Kakashi was alright but on his free time he was a lazy always minimum two hours late perverted horn dog and Iruka can testify this, even some of Iruka's students. Thinking this Naruto had to smile, because he was one of the student that could testify this, he lost count on the number of time he caught them together at school, because Kakashi had an _urge_.

Standing in front of Suna was none other then their Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, behind him was Temari and Kankurou and on the wall was full of Suna shinobi. Naruto smiled his big smile and passed Natsumi to Genma, so he can fly in the arms of the Kazekage. After the greetings Natsumi made her unhappiness known, by crying her lungs out. Naruto put his arms behind his head in embarrassment.

"Feeding time, she's hungry."

They laughed at his predicament, as they all made their way inside. Naruto following Gaara to the Kazekage tower.

In Gaara's office Naruto took a seat and un-sealed a prepared bottle of milk for Natsumi. He shook it tried the temperature, when he was satisfy with it, he gave it to her. Oblivious of the three pair of eyes, watching his every moves. When he looked up, he found Gaara watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just first time seeing you with her. The last time she was almost finished."

He smiled down at Natsumi.

"She is my everything now Gaara, I will not close my self out but she is my reason for being, my reason for living, she is my pride, my joy, my love and my treasure."

Gaara, Genma and the unknown person had a smile on their face. As Naruto was feeding Natsumi, they were finalizing the terms to his and now Genma's stay at Sunagakure. They both agreed to take a squat next year and pass them. Naruto would be off duty until then and Genma will be starting next week.

**At Konoha**

Sasuke was walking around. He was bored, he wanted a challenge. He was unconsciously looking for the blond angel for a spar, but he can't seem to find him. So he made his way to the rest of the rookies. All went quiet when he arrived, Neji was the one who took the initiative to talk to the Uchiha heir.

"Good day, Sasuke-San, what bring you around here?"

"Where is Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but we don't know. Last we saw him was at your wedding."

"Hn."

And he walked away. And the rest just left the breath they didn't know they were holding out.

"Troublesome, but why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. Last time we saw Naruto, was the Uchiha wedding day."

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't tell him, because I don't want to be there, or even near by, when he finds out."

Kiba that didn't understand had to ask.

"Why not?"

Hinata sighed and look at Shino, who was shaking his head, she and Shino loved Kiba, but sometimes they wonder, if he uses his brains. Ino answered him for Neji.

"Because he loves Naruto, but don't want to admit it. He thinks Naruto is his possession, to do and use as he pleases with it. He can't let Naruto go. He now is married, and he can start recreating the Uchiha clan, but he wants Naruto too. But we all know, Naruto will not have him. In his mind, he did nothing wrong. In his head, its his rights to marry, and have children, while having Naruto at a side, for when he needs the blond. So when he finds out, that Naruto, left with the permission of both the Hokage and the councils, to live in Suna, and that he, Uchiha Sasuke, will never get a mission to Suna, or in the vicinity, by the order of the Hokage and the council. The Hokage made this bill, so that Naruto can live safe and happy, while the council accepted, to keep the "demon" from corrupting the Uchiha heir, he will make a stink bigger then the one Sakura threw, when she found out Sasuke was in a relationship with Naruto, and when she found out Naruto was pregnant with Sasuke's child, put together."

They all agreed on two things, three actually, if you want to be technically. One, they want to see the fireworks, when Sasuke finds out, two, they didn't want to be caught dead in crossfire, and three, there is no way in hell, that they'll let Sasuke even near Naruto.

It was Choji that voiced, what they all were thinking, one way or another.

"So... It's agreed. Our mission is to keep Sasuke, from Naruto, when they are in the vicinity of each other."

The others just nodded. This is an important mission for all of them. They all have something to be grateful to the blond for something or another.

**At Suna**

After that Gaara told them, he had someone he wanted them to meet, and to please, do not attack.

"I found him dying on my way from a mission, and for one reason or another, the Shukaku wanted him saved. Without my permission, even after you and Jiraiya fixed my sealing, he went, and did what he wanted. He saved the person I want you to meet. Come out, I know you would not let a chance pass you by to see Naruto."

A figure stepped into the light from behind Gaara, Naruto gasp, and Genma's senbon almost fell out as he stood gaping, at the figure in front of them. Who wouldn't? I mean in front of them, is standing none other then the presumed dead, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello, Naru-Chan"

xXx TBC xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou,

Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 5: Itachi + meeting the niece –XxX-

Naruto was so stunned, that he only could nod at him. Itachi sighed.

"Naru-Chan, now that I have a second chance, I like to tell you everything, but I know you heard some of it, but not all. You know half of the reason I kill my clan, and left only Sasuke alive. My first mission as ANBU, was to protect the treasure of the Sandaime. As a few that didn't slack, at the job to protect Konoha's sunshine, I had that mission, as often as I could. That sunshine, was infectious, and came I want him, for myself. Yes, Konoha's sunshine, and treasure of Sandaime, was a person. I wanted him for myself, but I found out my clan wanted to extinguish this sunshine, the night before the coup was planned, so they can catch the Sandaime in mourning, when he is lost in his grieve, over the death of his treasure. But as I stated, I wanted this sunshine for myself, but I knew, his well being comes before my needs, so I reported my clans plans for the coup. The council elders, they took this opportunity, to have all the clan killed. All who I didn't kill, Danzo had his puppets kill, I was sparing all the women and children, but Danzo had other plans. I told them even before I started, that Sasuke was to be left alone. He was my baby brother, I never used mangekyo on him, I moved into the shadows, before he even came in, he never did see me killing my parents, it was a root that cast a high level genjutsu on him, to make him believe it was me. It was a bastardize jutsu, from the Yamanaka's memory altering jutsu. When my brother accused me, and swore vengeance, I had no other alternative, I left, after I left Jiraiya found me, and told me about an organization, an organization that was after my sunshine, and that he needed someone on the inside, I agree without hesitation. Even if I was far from my sunshine, I never stop wanting, to protect him, so when I was given this option, who was I too argue with it. When I saw my sunshine again, he was a strong genin under Jiraiya, but he wasn't strong enough. I was there, not to capture you, but to leave an up-date to Jiraiya. I put it on the woman, I had her seduce him under genjutsu. When my brother attacked, I used mangekyo to knock him out, and used him as an excuse, to leave you be. I wanted to see you again, that's why I didn't leave, before Jiraiya came. You, Naruto was, is, and will always be, my sunshine, and only the Sandaime, Jiraiya, and now you, and those present, know of this."

Naruto gulped, Gaara looked at his desk, and Genma didn't know what to say, here he was trying to get his blond to accept him, and here was Itachi confessing to that same blond. After clearing his throat Gaara spoke

"Naruto, we might have a problem."

"Yeah, how so?"

"The reason the council wanted you to have a genin team, is so that you can qualify as a clan head here in Suna. To be a clan head, here in Suna, you have to be from a clan, and have a squat of your own. Since, they found out that you are able to get pregnant, they want you as clan head, so they can put you on CRA, but since it not gender specify, you can have any male or female, with a minimum of 5 husband/ wife, and must be pregnant, or recently given birth. Since, you fall under the second category, they'll give you, half a year, before they'll be asking for another child. They don't demand it, because they have nothing to say, but after the war and all, we are low on citizen and shinobi."

"So me being gay, means I need, minimum five husband?" as Naruto was thinking about it, so was the other two in the room. They were both after the blond, after all.

"Yes, preferably. by the end of the next year. Since this one is half way through, already. By the way. Next month is your birthday, and we are celebrating, just telling you. Temari is not going to take a no for an answer."

At this. Naruto frowned. but didn't say anything. because he knew Temari, and Gaara was right. she will never take a no for an answer.

What Itachi said next. made him laughed so hard. he did try to hold it in. but sadly he failed, big time.

"Personally, I think, she uses all the excuses, she can get to see the Nara kid."

They were all looking at him, as if he went nuts. He passed Natsumi over to Genma. He moved in a more comfortable position.

"If she is gunning for Shika, then you better start planning a place to confine her, when the frustration becomes to much."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. When all Naruto did was burst in another fit of laughter, he vocalized his question.

"Why is this?"

"Because she'll be waiting, until she died an old maid, because Shika is as gay as they come. He had a brief relationship with Choji, before he fell for Ino and Kankurou, he also had a brief relationship with Yamato-sensei"

"Oh"

Was the only response Naruto got from Gaara.

"Yeah, if I wasn't with Sasuke, we would've ended together, so we parted still being friends, even if I knew, that he still wanted me. I tried never to broadcast my relationship with Sasuke in front of him, and he would try to hide his sadness about it from me. And after Sasuke booted me out, I had only thought of Natsumi, and her well being in that village, so I didn't even think, about a new relationship. Ahh, before i forget."

He took Natsumi from Genma, and stood, and walked over to Itachi.

"Itachi meet your niece, Uzumaki Natsumi."

Itachi's eyebrow went up, in a silent question, and Naruto told him, everything. To say he was pissed, was the understatement of the year. His own baby brother, hurt his sunshine. That was not acceptable, Even worse his sunshine, was in labor, and he was nowhere to be found, but that's not all, he not only didn't recognize the child, but booted them both out of the Uchiha compound. Oh yes, Itachi was livid. Sasuke should be grateful, that he wasn't in front of Itachi right now, or he would've gotten the beating of his life.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course, she is your niece, after all."

He handed her over, and moved back next to Genma. Genma puts his hand around Naruto's shoulders, and brought him closer, as they watch Itachi with Natsumi. He was looking down at her, and was playing with a finger in front of her face as, Natsumi was laughing, and trying to capture it said finger. It was an endearing picture.

xXx TBC xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 6: Lemons –XxX-

Sine Naruto accepted his position in Suna, with everything that it comes with it, he is now living with Genma and Itachi. To further the relationship, that was blooming, since his breakup with Sasuke, with Genma, and to get to know Itachi. It was a busy week, first, finding a big house, for his family to grow in. He bought the compound of a clan, that died out in the last war. It was a bit bigger then the Uchiha compound, so they had a lot of space to fill, in the coming years. With Itachi out on a mission, Genma decided to ask Naruto for a date. They ask Temari and Gaara to look after Natsumi. They went dancing, Naruto pass the night grinding on Genma, while Genma was grinding right back, while making sure. He left a nice mark on Naruto's throat. As the night grew late, they made they're way home, laughing, and kissing each other, with their hands never leaving the other.

Arriving home, Naruto kissed Genma hard enough, to leave him breathless, and while he was catching his breath, Naruto walked away, with a tempting sway in his steps, while whistling a soft tune, as he was taking his clothes of his body, one piece at a time, under the ever watchful eye of Shiranui Genma. Genma was watching the scene, with almost uncontrolled hunger in his eyes. Still standing, and admiring the view, in front of him, he started taking his clothes of. Naruto made his way to his room, followed closely by Genma, both butt naked, as the day they were born, with their pride standing tall. After entering the room, Genma pushed Naruto on the wall, and kissed him senseless, after he was sure Naruto couldn't think, let alone talk, he move the blond to the bed. He moved him in doggy position, and he was standing behind him, and he start preparing Naruto, while having a taste at the same time. Naruto moaned, he was never prepared with a tong, and he decided he liked it. After making Naruto drip some, Genma decided to insert a finger, and then another, he kept going until he had four in, and he was watching in fascination, as Naruto's ass sucks his finger in. When he decided Naruto was ready, he took his fingers out of Naruto, and re-position Naruto to stand in front of him. Naruto was now standing, still facing the bed, with his hands on the bed, with Genma behind him, one hand holding Naruto's waist, while the other, was guiding his pride to the paradise, he wanted to be in for some time already. After entering, his hand went to the waist. After Naruto was done waiting, he wiggled his ass, to let Genma know, that he could move. Genma started slow, then increased his speed little by little. Genma was on the edge, and he knew Naruto was too, so all he could do was grunt out something, before they came.

"Come for me, Naruto, come with me."

After they came, Naruto let his body fall on the bed, while Genma almost did the same, but he balanced on his hands. He pulled out, extracting a wonderful mewl from Naruto. Genma cleaned Naruto, as best as he could, using the tissue's Naruto had on his nightstand, next to the bed. After cleaning himself off, he moved Naruto to the center of the bed, and slipped in beside him. Naruto turned, and drowsy as he is, he kissed Genma on his mouth, position himself on Genma's shoulders, and went to sleep. Genma kissed the blond's forehead, and he listen to his blonds heartbeat, until it lulls him into sleep, all the while tightening his arms around said blond.

xXx TBC xXx

_**AN:**_ I'm sorry, it's short, i know, but all lemons will have their chapter apart, so for those who don't want to read them, can skip them. While lemons has there own chapter, limes and teasing does not. Be advise, that if you don't like male on male, this is not a fic for you. With that being said, I can hope I can keep the lemons apart, because if I had my way, it will only continue to heat up. Ary.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 7: Lemons –XxX-

Genma didn't want to wake up, but he had gate duty today. Naruto made a clone after he fed Natsumi, the clone took Natsumi to Gaara, who ask to be with the child today. Naruto made breakfast, he was eating, when Genma entered, Genma kissed him on his mouth.

"Natsumi?"

One week and a half in Suna, and already Natsumi, had all of them around her tiny fingers, even Gaara and Itachi, it made Naruto so happy. It's good they accepted Natsumi, because he wouldn't date someone, who didn't like Natsumi, or that Natsumi didn't like, because they were a package, a two for one deal, slowly but surely becoming a four for one deal, in a way.

"Gaara."

After they done eating, Genma puts his and Naruto's dishes, in the sink.

Naruto was walking over to wash them, when Genma took him by his waist, and pushed him up, Naruto's legs automatically closed around Genma. Genma was kissing him through all this, he puts Naruto on the edge of the table, and took off their clothes. Genma puts some of the clothes on the table, and laid Naruto, with his head being supported by the makeshift pillow, made from their clothes. Genma moved down on Naruto, so he can get another sort of breakfast. He let his tong dip in the slit, making Naruto scream, and pushed himself a bit up, which was a little impossible, as his legs were dangling of the edge of the table, so he had no were to ground his feet for support. Genma took Naruto's mushroom into his mouth, and sucked very hard, while his tong repeatedly attacked his slit on his mushroom. Naruto was now trashing, Genma kept at it, until Naruto came, never deep throating him. Genma swallowed some of his blonds liquid, so he can have a taste, while he used the rest, to prepare his blond. After Naruto was sufficiently prepared, he entered in his blond fox, once he was completely in, he stood still, for a moment, before starting moving, when Naruto started moaning for more, he picked up the speed. Naruto screamed, when Genma hit just the right spot in him, Naruto's legs, again, were around Genma, trying to keep him inside, rubbing against that spot. Genma couldn't hold it in anymore, and climaxed, and his sperm were hitting the spot, Naruto couldn't handle it either, and came. They were both panting. When Genma was done, he kissed Naruto, and went to clean up, so he can go to his gate duty.

While he was cleaning up, Naruto started on the dishes, happy to have the residue of their love making in him. He try and clenched his backside, to keep them in, but he knew it was impossible. He had a quarter of the dishes done, when Genma came in, and he almost forgot his gate duty. There in front of him, stood his blond bombshell of a man, in all his naked glory, with his sperm coming out of said bombshell's backside. Naruto feeling good, winked, on his way to get cleaned up. When he was cleaned up, Naruto went to do the rest of the dishes, Genma came to stand behind him, and kissed his head. when he was done, he and Genma had another session of make outs, before Genma started making his way to the door, and he went back to putting the last dishes away.

Itachi was tired from his mission, and all he wanted was his blond, and his bed, he was ready to open the door, when the door already being open from the inside. Genma was going out to his mission, he had gate duty this week, they nodded to each other, and both made their way. Itachi saw his blond just finished cleaning the dishes, so he picked him up, surprising the blond fox. Itachi trowed him over his shoulders, like a sack of potato, and start walking to his room

"Itachi, you're home, okaerinasai."

Naruto said with joy in his voice, he came to care for both, his housemates.

"Tadaima."

Itachi kept walking, with Naruto on his shoulders, without saying anything else. He entered the bathroom, he puts Naruto down, and got rid of both their clothes, and took a shower. He washed Naruto's back, Naruto returned the favor, once he was done. Once Naruto was done, with Itachi's back, Itachi turned, and pushed the blond, into the wall while kissing him, like his life depended on it. Itachi use his hands, to find the shower gel, after squishing enough in his hands, he prepared Naruto from him. Once Naruto was ready, he use more shower gel on his thick and long stick, and enter Naruto slowly. He moaned, while Naruto gasped. Itachi was as bit shorter, then Genma, but he was ticker and both are bigger, longer and most certainly better, then the bastard. Itachi start moving. And for some reason Itachi kept calling out for him, as if didn't believe he was finally in Naruto, making love to him, here in their bathroom, after a though mission. He held Naruto tighter. Naruto climaxed, screaming Itachi's name to the heavens. While Itachi grunted, three strokes later, coming inside of his blond fox. They stood there, heavily leaning on the wall, panting. When Itachi found his strength back, he cleaned up both of them. Naruto was to worn out to even move. He just had a session with Genma, before he went to his gate duty. Itachi carried him to his bed. He positioned Naruto in the middle, and spooned him from the back.

"Ita-Kun, remind me to pick Natsumi, from the red head sitter, when we wake up, please."

"Sure."

Itachi kissed the back of Naruto's shoulder. With that they went to sleep.

xXx TBC xXx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-xXx- Chapter 8: Team Naruto + Shikamaru-xXx-

The week passed as Naruto, Genma and Itachi settled into their life together. The latter two using wisely their time with their blond wisely because they knew there was three more lovers to come. So they take every chance they got to let him know just how much they loved him. Not only in bed but outside of it too. Itachi and Genma came to a mutual agreement that if the two are home they'll share their blond's time and none are to go further then a kissing, hugging and blowjob, when Itachi is out on a mission, Naru-Chan is Genma's, and vise verse, the only exception is when the other just arrived from a outside of the village mission, both understand, the want, to be with your lover, once you come back from a long mission, away from him.

Naruto is now standing in his uniform with Natsumi in his arms in front of Gaara, both Genma and Itachi were out on a mission, and here he was ready to get his team of genin.

"As you know we don't have the extra test Konoha has because of our lack on man power so it's in your hands to make sure they survive. You have one month before you start going out on mission, one months to make them high genin material, and after that they have three months, to get the experience before the chuunin exam, which coincidentally is held in Konoha again this year. Is all this clear?"

"Yes, Kazekage-Sama"

Gaara glared at the blond. Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, it's clear Gaara-Sama"

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Uzumaki."

He hissed.

"Fine, fine, I understand, Gaara."

Gaara nodded. Naruto had a full blown smile on his face. The only sign the SAND in the room found the exchange funny were their shaking shoulders as they silently laughed at the scene.

"Be at the academy in one hours to pick up Team U"

"Sure thing, Boss."

After that Naruto ran out, before the paper holder Gaara trowed made contact with the wall, where he used to be leaning on, when he got tired of standing.

One hour later, Naruto was opening the door of the academy class that held his team, he nodded to the other jounin before turning to the class.

"Team U, meet me in five minutes on the roof."

Naruto shunshin to the roof, to wait for his team. Before the last second, three genin rushed out of the door, as custom there was two boys and one girl.

"Good, you're on time. Let's get to know each other, then you'll get to know your schedules."

"What?"

They screamed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You all should have been here with two minutes to spare, so that means your still out of shape."

Naruto gives them an evil smile that made them scared.

"I have the pleasure of being the one that will shape you up, welcome to my boot camp, I will make a shinobi out you. Now, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, this princess is Uzumaki Natsumi, me princess. I am your sensei for the next month, I like all that is dear to me, I dislike most of what threatens me or those dear to me, my hobbies are being with those dear to me, my dreams for the future are to protect those dear to me and make my family happy."

All three thought, that they didn't get enough information, when Naruto saw their expression, he smiled his evil smile, they lost all their courage to ask for more information. They presented themselves. They are Tsugumi, Clay and Sig. They were all boys because of the shortage of ninjas in Suna.

**At Konoha**

He was know for his intelligence and laziness, Shikamaru knew this but for the first time in his life he wanted something and he decided to fight for it. He sighed as he though of what he wanted the most. With a determent face he went to see the Hokage. He enter the room after he heard the hokage to tell him to enter.

"Shikamaru, what can I do for you?"

"Lady Hokage, I need your help."

Tsunade's eyebrow went up at this, but waited for the boy, no man, to talk.

"I plan on confessing to my parents that I am gay, there is a 99.9% that i will be kicked out of the clan. I have my savings but I want to transfer to Suna when this happens. Is it possible?"

"I will see what I can do."

"That is more than I can hope for."

"And can you tell me the reason for choosing Suna?"

"My blond is there."

Tsunade's smile a happy smile. Well, I can send you to him as his present for his birthday. But know this, Nara, i recieved a letter from both him and the Kazekage a few days back. And said blond said that he was under CRA and has to have in his case five husbands or wife, he also told me he already has two fiancee. knowing this are you sure you still want to go? Are you willing to share him with four others?"

"If that is the only way I can have a piece of him, then sure, I'll share."

"Good his birthday is in two weeks, be ready by then. You will go to his birthday party with them all but I am sure two of you are not coming back. Just a hung, but as long as he is happy, I'm willing to move heaven and earth to see it done."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage."

Shikamaru bowed to Tsunade before leaving to confront his parents. In his mind he was seeing the smiling face of Naruto holding Natsumi.

"Soon, my love, I will be next to you."

xXx TBC xXx


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-xXx- Chapter 9: Shikamaru's Coming Out + Packing And Silent Blessings -xXx-

Shikamaru was standing in front of his family's compound, thinking on what consequences his decisions had. His father was coming out when he saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Shika, What are you doing standing there?"

"Dad, going out?"

"Just meeting Inoichi and Chouza."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

"With mom, too."

Now this caught Shikaku by surprise. Shikamaru avoids his mother as much as he could since her mother likes to nags. Even though he loves his mother, he prefer to stay very far. So for him to ask for her to be present for a conversation is very surprising.

"Sure, she's inside in the kitchen. I'll go get her."

They walked inside, Shikaku going to get his wife from the kitchen while Shikamaru made his way to the living room. He didn't have to wait long as his mother came in.

"Shikamaru, are you all right?"

"Troublesome, I'm fine, mom, please sit down."

Doing as his son asked of him, Yoshino sit down across from Shikamaru. Shikaku sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm going to be blunt, even if its troublesome. I am in love..."

"That's great, Shika, who is the lucky girl?"

Yoshino interrupts her son in excitement, not letting him finish his sentence.

"That's the thing, it's not a girl."

At this Shikaku roared as he flew to his feet.

"WHAT? NO... NO SON OF MINE IS GAY."

"Troublesome. I'm gay and have been for a very long while."

"LISTEN, AND LISTEN VERY WELL, SHIKAMARU, EITHER YOU GET THIS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND MARY A NICE GIRL LIKE YOU DREAMED OFF OR YOU CAN FORGET BEING A NARA."

Shikaku had his son grabbed at his Chuunin vest and pulled him up as he was screaming. When he was done, in his rage, he threw Shikamaru into the wall making a small dent in the wall. Decided that he better leave the house before he did something he would regret later, he decided to give Shikamaru his ultimatum.

"I'm heading out. by the time I come back either you forget this nonsense or I don't find you here at all. You better have decided by then."

Shikaku left the house closing the door so hard the windows rattled.

Shikamaru body slide down from where he impacted against the wall. He ached all over but he knew he had to stand up and make way to his room to pack, he was not giving up on his blond this time, besides he knew this was coming so he had commissioned an apartment and had most of the things he needed but would not be missed moved there, with the helping hand of Ino and Choji, now all that he needs to pack are his cloths. He even had the bag that would fit it all underneath his bed. As he stumbled his way upstairs he was being followed by a sad Yoshino.

"Shika, are you sure of this?"

"Yes, mother, I tried forgetting him, had other relationship with both male and female, yet he is the only one I want. Now that I'm no longer a Nara, I can pursue him to where he is, and I can finally have him. He accepted the complete me, my laziness, my cleverness, my dark side, the side that wants to posses him, mark him, love him, and best of all he can give me the two children I always wanted, he already has a daughter."

"You're talking about Uzumaki boy, right?"

"Yes, he knew of my feelings, and I knew he wants me back on some level but we both restrain ourselves because he was in a relationship with the Uchiha."

"Where is he right now?"

"You caught that, huh, mom? He is in Suna, building a new life for him and a better future for Natsumi. They are accepted there, no icy stare, as Naruto calls them, no fear for his or her life, no outdated groceries, no attacks, just a simple shinobi life."

"But... Shika, you are a shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Temporarily, Hokage knew this talk can both ways, either you and dad accepted me as I am, and give your blessing to send me off, or I would be kicked out of the clan, either way she knew I'm heading to Suna, I'm going for his party next week with the rest of gang, but I'm not coming back, I'll be staying there with my blond. Even if I have to share him, and you know how I hate sharing whats mine, mom."

"Then why?"

"Because I love him. He was ask by Suna's council to be placed under CRA and he agreed, since he can have children, he is the female in the relationship, so he can have both wives or husband, and as far as I know he already has two prospects for husband, making me the third, I heard Hokage-Sama saying something of Naruto's fourth prospect also being in the group going to his celebration."

Yoshino understood for his son, she didn't want to let go but knew he would only be happy by the side of his chosen one.

Shikamaru entered his room and started to pack, his mother stood there at the door for a minute. She was watching Shikamaru packing, and an old image overlap it, she was seeing a tiny Shikamaru packing his schoolbag under her watchful eyes, grumbling all the way about being too troublesome. Yoshino had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, and started to help Shikamaru pack his clothes. Shikamaru paused mid stride in surprise but he continued with a tiny smile on his face knowing he had the backing of his loving but troublesome mother. His mother saw the tiny smile and also smiled. She would miss her baby boy but she was confident that he will be happy. They finished packing, Shikamaru zipped the bag and started walking out. When he was at the front door his mother's voice stopped him. Her voice cracked but she held strong, he knew if he turned he would see her mother trying hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Shika-Chan, remember to send word now and then, no matter what your father says, you will always be my son, and you better let me know when I become a grandmother by blood, even I am technically a grandmother already once you make things official with said blond."

"Troublesome, but fine."

Yoshino just smile a loving smile as Shikamaru left the house.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: Sorry it took so long, hope you all like this touching moment between a son and his mother. If all goes well I might upload another chapter this week. I try my best because its been a while since I uploaded. Sorry for grammar errors since I have no Beta._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-xXx- Chapter 10: Need to find Dobe + Deliberating and Decisions -xXx-

"Dammit, where is that dobe? I need to find him. I need someone worthy for a spar, and maybe a quick fuck after. Hn, these sluts can't do it like he can. Tch, I guess I can go ask the old broad...nah, she won't answer me."

Sasuke was brooding in his living room, when he heard the main door opened, yet he ignored it. How he wished he could ignored what came next.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called in her abnormal loud voice, making the following thought run through the raven brooding man.

'_Tch, can__'t__ she talk like a normal person? She is giving me a headache.'_

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He was eyeing Sakura for a while, before thinking.

_'She would know, and even if she didn't, she would still be able to find out faster then anyone else, if given the right initiative. Yes, she would do it, by the end of the day I would know where my dobe is.'_

"Come, Sakura."

He stood and made way to their bedroom, Sakura following him with no hesitation, what so ever. He fucked her, while thinking of the blond that used to be in the position beneath him, he close his eyes, trying to imagining it was him beneath him and not the pink banshee he called his wife, however, it was hard with all the shrieking she had did, so he tried finishing quickly. Once he was done, as they layed on their bed, he voiced what he needed from her.

"Sakura, I need you to find Naruto for me."

"Huh?! But why, Sasuke-kun?"

"I need someone to spar with. I could never hurt you, my beloved, the others do not match up and Kakashi is out on a mission."

"But you're already perfect, so there is really no need for you to train."

"Are you stupid? I need to get stronger, or do you want me to fall behind? I need someone I can hit without worrying if they can take it or not."

"Oh, fine, husband, I'll find him for you. Sasuke, I forgot to tell you, a message came in earlier, your second wedding will be next week."

What both of them didn't know was that it was schedule the day after Naruto's friends were leaving towards Suna.

...

A while later Sakura left the compound to search for the blond idiot, in her perspective, for his perfect husband, so her husband can have some punching bag, again in her perspective. When she couldn't find him, she decided to look for the others before going to her sensei. As she was looking around she found them all gather at the usual place, where they were all standing around the Nara. What she didn't was that Ino told them all what happen and they are showing him their support in his decision to leave and be with their favorite blond.

"Hey, guys."

Some groan, some took on a closed facial expression,and the rest just turned away. Ino, being who she was, decided to talk, see what she wanted so she can make the pinkette leave.

"So, _Mrs. Uchiha_, what brings you here?"

"Uhm... I wanted to see if any of you has seen Naruto-baka around, we are having a team re-union at the Uchiha compound, and he was part of the original Team 7."

"Uhm... Actually, Sakura, I think Naruto was sent on a long term mission or something, because he isn't in the village, but the Hokage isn't all that worried. If you need more information why don't you head over to the Hokage and ask her. She should know."

"Okay. Thanks, Ino. Bye, guys."

Once she was gone Shikamaru groaned.

"What a drag, Ino, why did you lie to her?"

"Because she is looking for Naruto because Sasuke asked her too. Do you really think she would look for our special blond for any reason? Let alone a re-union at _'her'_ house? After doing her best to kick him out of said house and going so far to burn every furniture in said house because it was 'contaminated'."

They all shook their heads, they knew Ino knows the pink banshee the best, and they can see her point, so they let it be. Kiba decided to try and change the atmosphere by changing the topic.

"So, Shika, ready to see the blond next week?"

"Troublesome, but yes."

Behind him there was a pale eyed brunette thinking on what Shikamaru decided and his point of view on the whole thing. he was deliberating if he can do something like that, he too was in love with said blond, even though only a few knew, like the Hinata, and his team. He sighed and look up, just as a bird, like the one he saw flying at the chuunin final exam, flew above his head. He remember Genma's words, and a little smile grew on his face. He decided to go for it, but he knew he needed a little help, so he decided to ask his cousin if she could help him when they walked home. Nodding to himself about his decision, he decided to listen to what the others are talking about. Hinata look was silently watching her cousin with a gentle smile. Shino looked at her.

"What make you smile like that, Hinata?"

"Neji is going for it."

She turned to look Shino in his face.

"He will be asking me for my help very soon, I saw the minute he decided because he got this determined look in his eyes, that would rival Gai-sensei or Lee-kun when they're talking about youth or training, and he was watching me as if deliberating if I would help him, and he made a decision, by his facial expression, I would guess he decided to ask and see what happens."

"It not for nothing you are ANBU, love."

Although Shino don't like much P.D.A., he shows Hinata and Kiba another side of him when they are alone. He is more talk active now that only she can hear, and endearments was to show Hinata just how much he loves her.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: I almost died typing the scene between Sasuke and Sakura, almost puked myself, and i did went to wash myself after it was done. Downright just nasty. Either way, i like to thank each and every one that show his/ her support by either favoring or following this fic, some even going so far as to reviewing it. Thank you so much. By the way, Shikamarunaruto agreed to be 'I am Loved's Beta. Thank you for that, Darling. See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	11. Chapter 11

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 11: The Aburame's-xXx-

There was a knock at the door. From outside, everyone could hear a manly voice saying, "I got it.". The door opened and there stood Kiba, and with manners that rubbed off on him from both Shino and Hinata he asked, "What can I help you with?"

"Is Hinata-Sama home?"

"Yeah, she's cooking. Stay for dinner and you can talk to her after. Or is it classified?"

By asking if it was classified, he was asking if it was ANBU related. He knew if it was, Hinata had to go right then.

"No, it can wait until after dinner. Thank you for inviting me."

Kiba moved aside so the one standing outside can enter, then Kiba closed the door behind their guest and showed him to the living room.

Shino, who was in the living room, shook his head. He moved from where he was and went to the kitchen to tell Hinata about there guest before they could come in.

"Hinata, we have a guest for dinner."

"Oh, so suddenly."

"He came to talk to you but since you are making dinner, Kiba didn't want to disturb you, so he invited him in. He proposed that he left the talking for after dinner."

"Alright, but who is it?"

"You know who he is, you predicted he would come just a few hours earlier."

"Ah, so my dear cousin is here."

"Yes, Kiba is with him in the living room, I came to tell you and get some drinks, while we wait."

"Alright, it should be done in about ten minutes. Can you three hold up until then?"

"We would have to, whether we want to or not, dear."

Shino kissed his wife, and left her to finish making dinner, as he made his way to the living room with the drinks for all of them.

In the living room Kiba was sitting on the couch with Akamaru sleeping between his feet and the coffee table, while Neji sat on the opposite side of the coffee table, on the loveseat.

"Good evening, Neji. I brought some drinks. Hinata says dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. She will call us when it's done."

"Thank you, Shino."

Neji was thinking on what Hinata told him about her husbands, and their particular situation.

_***Flashback***_

"_Neji-Nii-San, it was agreed, I can finally marry both Kiba and Shino. We will be carrying the Aburame as last name, since he is the sole heir. It was agreed that they will not put the cage bird seal on me, because I am going to be Matriarch of the Aburame clan. Hanabi will the head of the Hyuga clan after father either dies or steps down. And Hana is the legal heir to the Inuzuka clan so there is no problem there either. The Hyuga clan agreed, thanks to Naruto."_

_Neji picked up._

"_How so?"_

"_As you well know, Naruto-kun is a seal master surpassing both the fourth and master Jiraiya. So, i went to consult with him. He gave me a seal I can use to protect the Byakugan, so none of my children will have it. That is the price I am to pay to marry the men I love. And I am happy paying it. It's pain free and no control. I heard from Naruto himself that it was one of the seals he made while he was making a better seal to replace the cage bird seal. Even now, he still trying to make good to his words to you, the ones he told you at our first Chuunin exam. You remember, right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_He told me while he was applying it. Saying that he wants you to be a free bird, and that he wants to see just how high you will sore."_

_***Flashback End***_

But nothing came of it because Naruto was denied by the Hyuga council. Though he still kept at it, and he would have succeed too, had it not been for him moving to Suna. But he did hear whispers that he is still talking to Hiashi, imploring him to stop using his own flesh and blood as servants, or better said as slaves. But he couldn't wait anymore. He has one chance at love, Neji knew this, once Naruto reach to required a mouth of husbands he needs, he would not give anyone else a second glance. That's just who he is. Loyal to a fault. He's been in love with the blonde since Naruto left for his three years of training, and he will not be denied, not now that he has a chance. Like Shikamaru, he tried to forget the blond but he couldn't. He tried giving up but couldn't let the blond go. It almost killed him when he heard that the blond ended up with that horrid Uchiha. Even worse, when he found out that the blond was pregnant. But then the sky cleared up, when the Uchiha did the worse mistake of his miserable life. He made the mistake of losing the blond. When the Uchiha did that, he was in heaven, because he knew he finally had a chance. He almost attacked Genma at the party but knew Naruto would not like it, so he refrain, even if it was barely. When Ino, and by proxy, Shikamaru told them of Naruto's unique situation, he knew he had only one chance, and much like Shikamaru, he decided to take action. That is why he is here at Hinata's home. She is the only one he trusts enough that can help him.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: I like to thank each and every one that show his/ her support by either favoring or following this fic, some even going so far as to reviewing it. Thank you so much. By the way, for those has some ideas are most welcome to send them. And we can see if I can fit them in, if not I will PM you and let you know why not. I hope you guys like this chapter. See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 12: Hinata &amp; Hiashi; Hyuga Clan Secrets Come To Light -xXx-

Hinata breezed into the Hyuga compound with confidence the she didn't use have when she was living there. She stopped at the door of the main house, where she directed by the branch Hyuga who was on guard duty.

"Tell Lord Hyuga that Lady Aburame Hinata is here for a visit."

"Hai, Aburame-Sama."

With that, the branch member went inside to deliver the news. When he came back, he opened the door without saying a word, and let Hinata pass him by, to which she briefly stopped long enough just for a soft 'Thank you' which seemed to have surprised the branch member. Normally, they were treated as garbageNever had someone from the main branch or anyone from another royal family stopped to thank them for their services. He smile and bowed for Hinata, to which she just smiled and continued walking inside. She made her way to her father's study, where she knew he would be waiting for her. She knocked, and after she got permission, she opened the door and entered. She closed the door before turning and addressing her father. "Good day, father."

"Good day, Hinata. What brings you here?"

"A couple of questions and a few issues that must be brought to your attention, but none are very grave, depending on whose point of view the opinion is coming from."

"Oh?"

Hiashi's left eyebrow went up in a silent question, which he voiced a second after.

"Care to enlighten me, daughter of mine?"

"Tell me, father, Do you love us?"

"Us?"

"Hanabi and me?"

"Yes, of course I do. How foolish of you to even ask such a thing."

"Hmm, well did you love mother?"

"Of course I did. She left me with two wonderful daughters."

"Ok, well...did you love your brother and his nephew?"

"In my own way. Just where are these question coming from? And more importantly, where are you going with this?"

"Just one more question before I answer you question. Do you, father, love this clan?"

"That may be the most foolish question of all. Of course I do. I would give my life for each and every member of this clan."

"Then tell me, father, why are you letting the council rule this clan? Why are you letting them slowly but surely kill this clan?"

"I..."

"I'm not done. It's true that the cage bird seal was first used for the protection of our eyes. But when it first came, why did the counsil add the controling part of the seal to it? Why has no clan head ever stood up to them, and made all of the Hyuga's wear the same seal? Neji was Uncle Hizashi's son but he is better then both Hanabi and me. Why let them brand one side of the family, making them resent the main branch? Why let the council kill members of their own family just for speaking their mind?"

Hiashi listened to his daughter, knowing just how right she was. After what seemed like an unending silence, he sighed.

"Father, if I give you the means to disband the council, will you do it?"

"Hmm...I...I suppose."

"No hesitation?"

"...None at all."

"Okay, I have a scroll with me that Naruto got as a gift from a Root ANBU, it details all of the councils idea's for the clan, both past and future. The Root ANBU was a double agent for the Hokage after Naruto helped him change. He knew of Naruto's quest to unify the Hyuga clan and disband the cage bird seal, knowing this, he gave Naruto the tools to do it, but sadly, the tools came three days before he delivered Natsumi. Naruto trusted two Hyuga, but one was subjected to the cage bird seal, and he wasn't willing to risk it, so he send them to me. I read them father, and I cried. I cried, because I couldn't believe that the council's hunger for power would lead them to disregard the lives of their family members like that. In the scroll, it detailed mother's death by their hand, it detailed my unsuccessful, yet successful abduction. Unsuccessful since I'm still here, and successful since Uncle is not. They would have prefer if it was you, so they could have had more power, but they were happy with what they got. In it detailed their plans for Hanabi's future, and the future of a clan where they rule, where their word is law, as it should be for the clan head."

Hiashi couldn't believe his ears. Hinata was in tears by the end.

"I made a copy, the copy will always be in some place safe."

She took the scroll out and put it in between her father and herself. Hiashi took it with shaking hand, he opened it and started reading. As he went his face became white as sheet. When he was done he called a branch member.

"Gather the esteem council of the Hyuga clan for a meeting, tell them in one hour they are all to be present or lose their chair on the Hyuga council, since a Hyuga is never late for an important meeting. And send Hanabi to me, immediately. Daughter, while you can be witness to Hanabi's enlightenment, I can't allow the clan head of the Aburame clan in a Hyuga clan meeting."

"That's alright, father. Before Hanabi's arrival I have another thing to discuss."

"Tell me."

"Will you be able to let Neji go after changing the seal on him?"

"Why?"

"Because he is in love, father, with a man outside of the village."

"A man?"

"A man, a very good man. A man that helped him, as well as the Hyuga clan. A man that helped Konoha since his birth but was scorned in return. A man that helped all of us to find happiness. A man that we all owe so much."

"...Uzumaki."

"Yes. Naruto is allowed to marry five to six people, be them men or women. Naruto would not look at another men or women after the wedding. It's Neji's only chance of happiness, he is determine to take it with or without the clans blessing. I heard Naruto has two potentials, three counting the now ex-Nara. We are heading out for his party in Suna in six days, Neji and Shikamaru are both going, but they will not be coming back, so if you truely love Neji, father, let him go with your blessing."

"Hm...fine. But only because we owe Uzumaki to much...and also because Neji had enough hardship by the hands of the family. I will allow it, but he will have to have the same seal that you have."

Hinata smiled a beautiful smile for her father. Knowing her father forgot that no matter what seal he puts on Neji, Naruto is bound to take it off. Now, who was she to tell her father that and ruin the surprise when they see Uzumaki in Suna with the byakugan? She giggled in her head as she hugged her father. There was a knock, and she and her father and composed themselves as Hiashi gave permission for entrance. Hanabi came in, and together, the three of them discussed the things that came to light. Fourty-five hours later a branch member came to alert Hiashi of the time. Hiashi and Hanabi made their way to the Hyuga council room, while Hinata went home. Tomorrow would be a day that will go down in history as the day the Hyuga clan was unified, and the cage bird seal was taken off every branch clan member, and every member was given a new and improved seal made by an Uzumaki. The limit protection seal, as it was named.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: I like to thank each and every one that show his/ her support by either favoring or following this fic, some even going so far as to reviewing it. Thank you so much. A milestone for me, 103 favs, 144 folows, 68 reviews, you guys are the best._

_Answer to review of Melyway: Next chapter were going to Suna, so keep pending on that._

_See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	13. Chapter 13

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 13: Life In Suna + A Lime -xXx-

Back in Suna, Naruto was still settling in with his husbands and daughter, and let's not forget, his three genin. Naruto had just begun training his team right after they had finished their midday meal and rest, while Natsumi was with her godfather, mostly because his boyfriends were out of the village on mission, but also because he felt that Gaara might enjoy spending a little time with the adorable child. He had clones surround his team so he can catch all the mistakes they made, so he could tell them on what they needed to improve. They were handling the taijutsu part today. Suddenly someone sunshin behind one of the clones, the person scared the three genin but their jonin didn't show any surprise making them believe that he had somehow sensed the persons arrival. And their guess would've been correct. He did sense her.

"Good day, Temari. What can we do for you?"

"I need the real you to come with me."

"Oh, can we ask why?"

"Because I need you for something."

Naruto sighed, because he didn't want to go, but he knew this was Temari's way of asking, and if he refused, she would go through all of his clones until she found him. He sighed and made more clones.

"Okay, team, keep going through the katas, the clones will be watching and taking notes, we will meet tomorrow at zero five hundreds right here, and i'll have by then a schedule for each of you, so you can improve. We only have four more weeks to improve you three."

A chorus of 'Hai-sensei' was heard. The original nodded to his team and his clone and walked towards Temari.

"Okay, what is it you need?"

"We are going shopping for our party clothes for your birthday."

Naruto sighed, but knew it was useless to complain. So, of they went.

"Temari, can I ask you something of you?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

"Make me irresistibly hot that would make either Itachi or Genma want to jump me...or both...that would work too. Can you do that?"

Temari stopped and looked at Naruto, studying his physique, before she smiled and nodded.

Six hours later, he arrived at Naruto arrived at his home, tired but happy. He knew with what he and Temari bought, he will have his boyfriends mad with want and at the end of the night he will be fucked into the bed. He already asked Temari to babysit. She agreed, even if a bit reluctant. He knew she was planning on trying to seduce the Nara but he also knew that was useless, as he is as gay as they come. Shikamaru once confessed to him that he could only get a hard one to one female, Naruko, which was his henge. No other women to date could get him to stand up, let alone perform. Naruto stashed his party clothes in the back of his closet so he could surprise his boyfriends. After his surprise was very well hidden he went to the kitchen to make evening meal for both boyfried, his daughter, Gaara and himself, and to feed the puppies. When he was about to finished he heard the bell and knew it was Gaara with Natsumi. Of course he was right. He made a clone to finished the food. He follow the clone to get Natsumi's bottle. He, Gaara and Natsumi were in the living room. Naruto was feeding Natsumi under the watchful eyes of Gaara. When Naruto was trying to put Natsumi to bed, the main door opened and his boyfriends came in. They greeted each other. Natsumi fell asleep, so Naruto made a clone to take her to her crib. They had dinner and was sitting with some tea in the living room. After an hour or so Gaara said his good byes and left. Naruto made a clone and they moved left the living room to get some dessert, specially made for his boyfriends, for Itachi flan and a strawberry cake for Genma. Naruto already had his, and he send Gaara home with a complete cake, with orders to share it with his brother and sister, much to Gaara's distaste, he wanted to cake all to himself. It was a cake Naruto baked after all.

LIME

After Itachi and Genma were done with their dessert, Naruto and his clone gave his boyfriend a heavy make out session, neither knowing which one was the original, but that was nothing new, nor do they try and find out since both Itachi and Genma knew that he did this so the other didn't feel left out. The clone and Naruto moved in perfect synchronized movements that they were both on their knees in between their parnters legs. They took off there partners shinobi pants off, and with out warning they inserted there partners pride in their mouth. Naruto and his clone was driving Itachi and Genma mad with their techniques, that they both came screaming in the blonds mouth. Said blonds swallowed everything and went to far to lick the dicks clean. After that Naruto walked to the kitchen with his clone where the clone dispersed. He washed his mouth so the next one make out session he has, his partner wouldn't know who he had given the blow job to. If Naruto was one thing he was very considerate of both his lovers feelings. He smiled thinking about them. He walked to them and gave both a kiss and made his way to their bed, feeling naughty he took his clothes on the way to his room, and leaving them there, making a trail of clothes in his wake. The other two looked at each other while trying to catch their breath. Genma broke the silence.

"So, we let this go or do we tease him back?"

"We help him, because he too was hard from what happen earlier."

"True. Truce?"

"Truce."

They just made it outside of the living room to see the trail of clothes. Itachi's eyebrow went up.

"It would seems I was right."

"So it would seems. Our fox wants to play, so let's play."

Itachi nodded in acknowledge to Genma's words, they both made their way upstrairs.

xXx TBC xXx

AN: I like to thank each and every one that show his/ her support by either favoring or following this fic, some even going so far as to reviewing it. Thank you so much. A milestone for me, so many likes, follows and reviews, you guys are the best.

Next chapter; LEMON. Sorry it wasn't in this one.

See you guys at the next chapter, which I certain most of you already want it out.

Love, Ary.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 14: COMPLETELY LEMON -xXx-

As Itachi and Genma made their way to their joined room so that they could join their blond, they picked said blond discarded clothes along the way. They both a had a hard one by the time they arrived at the door. When they opened the door, their mouth fell open and Naruto's clothes were dropped to the ground. The next day they could have swear their own cock snooked at the sight they encounter on their bed. There on the bed was Naruto on all four, ass in the air facing the door, as Naruto was preparing himself, giving both Itachi and Genma perfect view of his fingers going in and out of his backside, sometimes stretching his hole with a scissor like motion. They almost attacked him then and there. They felt their mouth dry up, upon closer inspection it revealed that they had drooled the moist right out of their mouth at the sight before them.

They moved to the bed, taking off their clothes, until they were only wearing their birthday suits. Itachi was faster so he took the position he wanted, which was behind Naruto. Genma made his way to the front of the blond. Itachi's hand joined Naruto's. Naruto raise enough for Genma to crawl under Naruto. Now he lay under the blond in the sixty-nine position. He took Naruto in his mouth, making the blond moan. Itachi moved Naruto's fingers from the blond's hole. He inserted himself in the blond, the blond moaned harder. Itachi moved out, and slam back in, just as Genma gave Naruto a hard suck, causing Naruto to scream in surprised ecstasy from the dual pleasure.

Naruto lower his face and took Genma in his mouth. Making Genma groan around the blond's cock, the vibration giving the blond extra pleasure. So he sucked with vigor that the brunette didn't know his blond had, making him groan harder around the blond's cock. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the display in front of him. He shrugged and increase his speed, Naruto moan in appreciation to the increase of speed, he tightened his ass a bit, making Itachi groan. Itachi shifted inside of the blond, he hit the right spot. Naruto screamed around Genma's cock. After a while they were a mess, they were stll going at it, thanks to shinobi stamina, but they knew they wouldn't handle much more, and they were right, Itachi hit a bit harder on Naruto's spot forcing him to come, as he came Naruto screamed harder, making Genma come, and Naruto's ass tighten so much it forced Itachi into coming. So they came together. They lay panting for a while. Both Seme kissed their Uke's cheek, said Uke wasn't fully satisfied, yet. So, he took Genma's cock into his mouth again until it was hard, then he impaled himself on it, Making Genma groan. Itachi looked at the blond. Who was riding Genma in a reverse cow girl position. The two started a make out session as Genma bit the back of the blond's shoulder. Itachi made his way down the blonds body, kissing, licking, biting and marking. All the while the blond was moaning, as he ride the brunette.

"More... Huff... huff... I need more."

Itachi moved aside at this, somehow knowing what will happen. Genma threw Naruto on the bed, raised the blond's ass, inserted himself back in the blond and with speed and precision of the elite shinobi he was, he brought the blond to climax, by fucking him into their bed. As both knew Naruto still wanted more, Genma pulled out and moved aside as Itachi took his place. While Itachi took over fucking the blond into the bed, Genma took a breather. Which was what Itachi did while he after he moved aside. The blond has so much more stamina then them due to his status of jinchuriki, but that didn't bother them. They only thank god that there are three or more lovers to come, even thought they hate to share, Naruto was the perfect Uke but he had to much stamina for anyone but another jinchuriki to handle alone. Genma realized Itachi was going to move, he prepared to take his place again. They kept at it until they wore the blond out. They were death on their feet, yet their blond's satisfaction came first. They even lost count on how many times they came, their bed was a mess. Naruto suddenly made a clone, Genma and Itachi looked at each other. But the clone left the room. They were curious so Naruto enlighten them.

"Natsumi woke up. She's probably hungry, the clone will feed her and watch over her, until we wake up."

Both Genma and Itachi kissed his cheek. Yes, they did love this blond, and they're not letting him go, they will share but they will not let go of the piece they have of him. Itachi and Genma were so accustomed to one another that they decided that for their last round, they will give the blond a double penetration. They argued that it would happen at one point or another so why not. Itachi enter first. Once he was in Genma pushed slowly in. From all the round they went Naruto was lose enough that he can accept both of them. Then they started, slow at first. Genma let Itachi set the pace, since he can adjust to almost all pace. Slowly the speed and power increases, all Naruto can do was scream. After a while they both hit home and came inside the blond on the right spot, Naruto came and blackout from being pleasured into oblivion. Itachi and Genma smiled and high fived each other before they too fell asleep in their messy bed. They would clean up in the morning, right then they were too tired. All three wore a smile on their face. Both had Naruto encased in their possessive embrace, unconsciously embracing each other too, not that they care anymore, They were both going to be Naruto's husband, so they would need to be comfortable around the other anyway. Naruto last thought of the day was that, that was the best mind blowing sex he had in his life. And that come his birthday he wanted a repeat, which he now knew was possible. With that he closed his eyes and let himself drift into sleep.

xXx TBC xXx

AN: I hope you guys liked it; especially my most fateful readers, too msny to nsme, in fear of forgetting someone. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Last tally; 111 favs, 157 follows and 84 reviews. Thank you. *bows in gratitude*

See you guys at the next chapter.

Love, Ary.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 15: Never tease Naruto, again + Gaara and Naruto confronts Temari -xXx-

The next morning, a worn out Itachi and Genma woke up to the smell of Naruto cooking breakfast and heard the sound of him whistling happily, Natsumi's giggling and the puppies barking. They move from the still dirty bed and went to shower away last night's sensual escapades. Since there were many bathrooms within the house, they could shower at the same time with no problem, what so ever. They met again in their room. While they were dressing, Itachi groaned tiredly and stated, "I feel as if the energy was sucked right out of me."

Genma nodded in agreement, "Ugh, I thought that the only time that would happen was when Naru-Chan was in heat."

"I think last night was just a preview." Itachi said, chuckling lightly, until he saw the serious expression on Genma's face.

"Dammit. Itachi, what will we do when he really goes into heat?"

"Pray we have enough Semes to handle our Uke's needs?"

"Itachi, what do you think made Naruto like that?"

"Hn, think about it, the last week and a half we were teasing Naruto to the point he was putty in our hands but we never finish things before we were either called away or he was. I think the stress of unfinished business was too much for our blond. He wanted some, he got some, even if he had to tease us into fucking him the whole night."

"I think that's more than I ever heard you speaking."

"Hn."

"Hey, Itachi. Who do you think will be his other husbands?"

"Hn, we should probably ask him."

"So, it's decided, right? We ask Naruto who are the possible candidate to becoming his boyfriend and ultimately his husbands, and we never tease Naruto like that, again, right?"

"Right."

"Also, just a word of advice. Stop with the 'Hn's'. Your idiotic brother used to do that a lot."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I just thought that it would bring back bad memories to our beloved blond."

"...Hn."

With that they moved to the kitchen were they saw their beloved finishing up making breakfast. And a clone playing with Natsumi making her giggle as the puppies were running around barking at whatever they found interesting. They both went to Naruto and kissed his cheek, and went to the clone and kissed both him and Natsumi on his cheek.

They were at the kitchen table eating the wonderful breakfast Naruto made when Genma decided to ask Naruto about what he was wondering earlier.

"Naru-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think would be your possible candidate for your hand in marriage?"

"Hmm... I guess I can share my theories with you."

Itachi perked up at this, because he too was curious.

"Gaara told me Tsunade is sending two of them as my gift for my birthday, and if she is sending them, then there is a high possibility that I had an interest in them at some point or another, and since I help Temari with the guest list, I know who is coming. From there, it was just hacking away the ones that were a no go, it came down to Neji, Shikamaru and Sai. And Sai is a no go, since we tried but it didn't work out, so it's Shikamaru and Neji, which I do have some feelings for both of them, I'm almost sure it's them. Shikamaru, as I already stated the day we arrived, was always in love with me, and vice versa, but we were with other people. And Neji, well, he was a Hyuga, and a branch member at that. If the Hyuga clan, especially the council, even had the slightest suspicion about his orientation, they would have killed him. 'Hyuga's are perfect' or some shit like that. That was one of the main goals I had. Making a seal that would keep their eyes safe, while taking away the kill switch they had implanted on every branch member. When I finally finished it, it was shut down, yet I am still working on tiring down Hiashi and make him see the light about what the council was doing to clan. Even going so far as to ask Sai to see if there was anything on the Hyuga in the files Danzo left behind. With him being an ex-Root, he should know where it was. He did find something, however it was the night before Sasuke's wedding, so I handed it and the seal over to Hinata. It was the seal that they used on Hinata before they allowed her to marry Kiba and Shino. So, if Hinata used what I have left behind with her, she might have changed Hiashi's mind enough to change the seals on the Hyuga clan, if that is the case, then the Hyuga clan council is no more, giving Hiashi reigns over his clan, if Neji can get his blessings then he will be one of us in the near future."

"So, if Shikamaru is coming so he can be with you, how are we going to handle the situation with Temari?"

"Hmm... I think with should do tell her before she make a fool of herself."

"I think Gaara and I should be the ones to tell her."

They parted ways after doing the dishes. Since Genma had the day off, he is the one staying at home with Natsumi, and he is also given the task cleaning up. Itachi has mission, so he left with Naruto, since Naruto was heading to the Kazekage tower. Naruto send a bushin to meet his team.

After deliberating with Gaara on the situation with Temari, they both decided to tell her, so they send Baki to get her, they would have send Kankurou but he was on his way to Konoha to get the gang that were coming over for Naruto's birthday. Temari enter Gaara's office, she was surprised to find Naruto there.

"You sent for me, Gaara."

"Yes, we thought you should be aware of something before you did something you would regret."

"And what is that?"

"What are you intention towards the Nara boy?"

"Well, he is coming to live here after being thrown out of the Nara Clan, so..."

"So you were hoping to rope him into marriage, right?"

Naruto talked for the first time since Temari entered the office.

"Right."

"Um... I have to ask you not to pursue Shikamaru."

"Why?"

Temari was beginning to become mad.

"I want a husband too. Or is it only you, and Kankurou who can be happy? I want my happiness too."

"We know this Temari but you will not find it by his side, with time you are going to resent him and yourself if you can even guilt or bully him into a marriage."

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I HAVE HIM?"

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: I hope you guys liked it; especially my most fateful readers, too many to name, in fear of forgetting someone. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

_Last tally; 11__4__ favs, 163 follows and 91 reviews. Thank you. *bows in gratitude*_

_See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	16. Chapter 16

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 16: Gaara confesses, sort of + LEMON -xXx-

Gaara had enough of this none sense so he told her bluntly why she could not marry the Nara.

"Because the Nara boy is gay. He has been since before we even met him."

Temari drew back as if struck.

"You lie."

"Gaara is not lying, but if you wont listen to us, then go, go make a fool of your self by running after a gay man. One that wont look at you twice. One that wont give you the children you need , since he confessed he can't even get it up for a woman."

Temari sighed.

"Fine, I wont do anything until I see this for myself."

Temari left the office.

"You think we should have told her the real reason why he is coming to Suna?"

"No, she will learn with time."

"Hmm... I guess you're right."

"I should..."

"Naruto, what is love?"

Naruto turned surprised at the Kazekage.

"What do you mean, 'what is love', Gaara?"

"I have been wondering what it is for a while now."

"What kind of love you have been wondering about?"

"There are different kind?"

"Yes, like the love you feel for Temari and Kankurou is the love of siblings, the love you feel for your mother is a child's love for his parents, vise verse a parents love for his child, the love for a lover, the love for a friends, so many more."

"Hmm... Tell me, Naruto, what does it mean when all you can think of is having someone in you, or when his face comes at random time in my though."

"Hmm... The first is lust, you are lusting after that person, and want to do the naughty with him, and the next sound like love. Who ever he is, Gaara, i hope he feels the same. You deserve happiness."

"What if it's you?"

"I wouldn't mind having you, we understand each other on a level no one can even imagine."

*LEMON*

Gaara had stood as Naruto was talking and was standing in front of Naruto. Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, and they attacked each other. Naruto was dominating the the kiss. It would be the first time he played the role of Seme, and now he knew it wouldn't be the last. Gaara wanted him to dominate the red head, and he is willing to comply, Gaara deserve that and more. They stopped to before they die due their need of air.

"You know that I'm not stopping until you are mine, right?"

"Make me yours, now, Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't need another push. He trowed every paper that was on the desk to the ground making a place to set Gaara. He made a clone to lock the door, then he dispelled it. Naruto took all the clothes off both him and Gaara. He pushed Gaara upper half of his body on the desk, and hunkered down behind him, Gaara didn't know what to expect but what came next certainly wasn't it. He felt something wet playing with his hole, it took him a bit to realize it was Naruto's tong, Gaara moaned. Then Naruto inserted a finger, Gaara had experimented with his finger so it wasn't something new for him, what was new was the feeling that came with the action, plus Naruto reached deeper. Unconsciously he started moving with the fingers wanting more, so Naruto added more until Gaara was taking four of his fingers. When Naruto felt Gaara was enough loosen, he raised from his kneeling position, and carefully inserted his cock into Gaara until it he was fully sheathed in the red head.

"Na...ru...to... Move."

Who was he to deny the red head what they both wanted. It's been a while since Naruto was in the Seme position, so he would like to go full speed but knew it was the read head's first time, so he decided to start slow, he knew he would get there. He kissed Gaara's shoulder, a tender kiss that had Gaara blushing lightly. Naruto started moving, slow at first. As he picked up the speed, so did Gaara's voice, especially when Naruto hit the right spot. By the time Naruto was at the speed he wanted to start with, Gaara had become a withering mess, screaming, as Naruto abused the same spot over and over again. He thrusted as fast as he could, with all his power. Gaara couldn't handle it anymore, he came.

When he did, his ass tightened around Naruto, Naruto thrust a few more time before he was forced to come, he came inside of Gaara, making Gaara moan. Naruto fell into the chair, bringing the red head with him since they were still joined, Naruto had his arms around the red head and was not letting him go, so it was natural Gaara would follow. There the sat trying to catch their breath, Gaara sitting in Naruto's lap, with Naruto still in him. He let his head fall back on the blonds shoulder. Naruto kiss the red head's cheek before said red head turned his face and kissed the blond on the mouth, as Gaara moved back after pecking Naruto on the mouth, Naruto followed his movement and engaged him into another war of tong. After they were done with the war Gaara puts his head back on Naruto's shoulder.

"What now?"

"Now, Kazekage, you are moving in with me, Itachi and Genma."

"Why?"

"Because you are mine, and by proxy theirs and Natsumi's and any other husbands we might have down the road."

"Will they accept me?"

"Of course they will, love."

"love?"

"Yes...love. I might have had a brotherly love for you at the beginning but we always knew our feeling ran deeper then that, didn't we Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Which would explain why you almost glared Genma to death at the party that Ino and Hinata had me throw for Natsumi's birth."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I am not blind, Gaara. I was just waiting for you to come to me. What I didn't expect was that I was the Seme, even though it shouldn't have surprised me, since you were always shy thanks to the childhood you had."

Gaara snuggled into Naruto, not ready to move from the position he was in, and Naruto wasn't about to disturb his red he leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. Thinking on the interesting things that will happen in his house when he arrive home with the red head. He smiled thinking in his princess, and two princes that were waiting for him at home. He knew Itachi would be home when Naruto came home, since his mission was a half day mission. So he should be heading home after mid day.

xXx TBC xXx

AN: I hope you guys liked it; especially my most fateful readers,too many to name, in fear of forgetting someone. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Last tally; 119 favs, 167 follows and 100 reviews. Thank you. *bows in gratitude* IT REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I still can't believe it. Thanks, everyone.

See you guys at the next chapter.

Love, Ary.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto

-xXx- Chapter 17: Sasuke finds out + Neji and Shikamaru tells the gang -xXx-

**Konoha**

Sasuke throw the door of the council room open.

"Why is Dobe not on the list of invite to the second wedding?"

"Uzumaki will not be present."

"WHAT? What do you mean Dobe will not be at my second wedding?"

"The second wedding will be a close affair."

"He is my teammate."

"Not anymore. The day you and Mrs. Uchiha tied the knot, actually the second you both signed the papers at the wedding, Uzumaki was no longer a Konoha shinobi."

"What do you mean Dobe is no longer part of Konoha?"

"As it was already stated the Uzumaki was no longer part of Konoha the minute you and Mrs. Uchiha tied the knot. He was given twelve hour to pack his things up and begone. He left at midnight that same night."

"Where to?"

"We have no idea, nor do you need to know, since you sign a contract with us cutting all your ties to the Uzumaki. Or have you forgotten, already, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's sharingan was blazing, ready to send them all in tsukyomi, but he restrained, though just barely. He decided to taunt them, taunt them into give him the blond's position.

"So let me get this straight. You idiots let go of the last of the only bloodline besides the Uchiha that can tame a biyuu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto kept it hidden, but like his mother, Naruto can use chakra chains, the Uzumaki bloodline."

"WHAT?"

The Hokage and clan council were sitting there listening to the civilian council and the Uchiha going back and forth. Tsunade decided to insert herself in the conversation, making them forget even trying to get her blond back in this hell hole, because she knew that for Naruto that is what Konoha is. He had his loved ones, but he also had the bad things.

"Yes, too bad, what's done is done. And can't be undone, to undo what has been done is to declare a war with the place where Naruto is now residing and as a member of their shinobi corps, it is by proxy declaring war against the Uzumaki himself. Do you really want to go to war against the sole person who stood against Madara and won, besides my grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage? Or the only person who befriended the Kyuubi? Because if we go to war, you all must be prepare to face him, since he is their shinobi now, by the your own leave."

The council gulped and shut up, Sasuke was boiling with rage, he decided another angle but the Hokage was prepared to defend her blond adopted little brother.

"What about my child?"

"What child?"

"That child Naruto gave birth to?

"That same child you sign whole custody to Naruto, in which you put as only stipulation was that she never say she is an Uchiha, even mentioning your name?"

"She is mine, they are mine."

"No, Uchiha, they were yours. Were. Past tense. You gave them up, so you can resurrect your dead clan, remember?"

Sasuke snarled but left the council room, leaving behind a smug looking Hokage, and a conflicted council.

The news of Sasuke's visit to the council room had reach the rest of Konoha twelve and now we find them discussing said showdown. The Hokage told them, herself, since she was too damn happy to care, and so they are aware that said Uchiha is on a war path, now that he knew. They were updating team Kurenai, who just came back from an out of the village mission.

"So, Sasuke finally found out, what now?"

Kiba asked, while Tenten answered.

"Now, we continued as plan. If he ask about our absent at his wedding, we all have mission in different place."

"Yosh, my sharp flower is right."

Tenten hit her fiancee behind his head.

"Sorry love, I got excited for a minute there."

"Don't worry, I will make sure to hit you until you remember."

The other all laughed, some giggled, some even just smirked at the display. Even after all these years, Tenten couldn't take all of Gai-ness out of Lee He still slips now and then, but they still loved each other, for it was visible in the way they look at each other, like the look they are giving each other right now.

"Troublesome. I have something to say. As you all know, I am no longer a Nara, but what no one besides Team Asuma knows is that it's my last week as Konoha shinobi. I am being exchange for a Suna shinobi."

"What?"

"Troublesome. I am moving to Suna to see if I have a chance with our blond."

"He isn't the only one."

They all turned to see Neji.

"The paperwork was finished today. We are being exchange for a high profile Suna nin."

"but who?"

"It's a surprise Tsunade-Sama and Gaara-Sama doesn't want leaking just yet."

"Troublesome, but he is right, we will be going with you all to the party but we are not coming back in four days."

"We should probably do a farewell party."

"Ino, what reason would we possibly have to throw a party, if the Uchiha pair ask? And as you know we are obligated to ask them to attend any kind of party you all throw since most of you are clan heirs."

"Tenten is right, Ino."

"We can say we are celebrating Sasuke's second wedding since we will be out on mission, so we won't be here."

"Fine, but you're preparing everything since it's your idea."

"Tenten and I will help, right Tenten?"

"But I just..."

The glare Hinata throw her way had her shutting up.

"Y-Yeah, we'll help. Please don't kill me..."

The others were amused. Ino already setting the invitation list together.

"So, we should probably let the others know the hidden meaning of the party."

With that they decided to scatter, after a while, each with a list Ino composed in a few minutes, on said list are a few names of people that Ino thought should know of the double meaning of the party, because she knew they would not attend otherwise.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: I hope you guys liked it; especially my most fateful readers,too many to name, in fear of forgetting someone. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!_

_Last tally; 121 favs, 171 follows and 109 reviews. Thank you. *bows in gratitude*_

_See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	18. Chapter 18

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Suffering Technical difficulties

-xXx- Chapter 18: The Party + New Happenings -xXx-

**Konoha**

To say Sasuke was fuming, was an understatement. Here he was trying to get it in his head that his blond was no longer a Konoha-nin, or in Konoha at all. He wanted to go home and brood- oops, think on what his next move would be, only to be dragged to this stupid ass party by _his wife._ He remember that she told him the party was to celebrate his second wedding, because all of 'their' friends would be out on a mission, in different part of the elemental nations. So there he was sitting at some table brooding- oops, thinking. He closed his eyes, the image of the blond flashed behind his eyes, he closed his fist trembling in rage at the thought of not seeing or having his blond ever again.

From the other side of the party different people of Naruto's close friends kept an eye on the Uchiha. But the only exchange eye contact with each other, but didn't say anything. With was a sign to the other they would discuss this later, as they went back to the party. Since they were leaving the next day, to go to see their blond, the same blond they all knew was on the Uchiha's mind. Neji and Shikamaru only smirked, they would be eternally grateful to the Uchiha for letting the blond go, giving them the chance they had now of getting a piece of said blond's heart for themselves. They stood next to each other, watching the Uchiha wallowing in his misery, as they shared a hidden low five with each other. Yes, they are grateful for the chance, but that doesn't mean they stopped hating him for all the pain he had caused the blond before he let said blond go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party was in full swing. Ino finished on time with the help of Tenten and Hinata. Those that knew what the party was really for were surrounding the real guest of honor, instead of the Uchiha and his second wife. Sakura was sitting at the bar holding her stomach, for the last few week she has had an increasing pain in her stomach, ever since the day after her wedding, and it steadily increasing in painfulness. Right now the pain is starting to be unimaginable, so there she was at the bar trying to hide herself as she did medical jutsu, trying to relieve the pain. She decided that the next morning she was going to see the Hokage to see what was wrong with her. Sadly she won't get a chance, as she was about to take a step towards her husband, the pain flared, making her double down, it keep getting more painful until she couldn't take it anymore, she fell unconscious, it was only when they heard the glass that was previously in her hand fall down and shatter, did they turn around and realize what was happening. She was taken to the hospital immediately. And with that the party ended for the night.

The following day, Tsunade was cursing when she enter Sakura's room in the hospital, she found Sakura's parents at her side, but no Uchiha.

"Good day, Haruno's"

They stood and bowed to the Hokage and greeted her back. Tsunade sighed.

"I am sorry to say, that we can't seem to find whats wrong with your daughter, we are going to be doing some test later to see what's wrong with her. All I can say is that it's the first time I say something like this."

With that she wrote something on Sakura's chart before walking out. Sakura's parents crumbling behind her.

After the results were in, Tsunade was sitting in her office with said results and for the life of her, she couldn't understand how it was possible. She summon two tiny Katsuya, one of them she send to Suna on the fastest bird with the mission of communicating her with Naruto with utmost urgency. The bird was a special eagle that can fly great amount of time, and faster than any other bird by using chakra, he made it to Suna in a record time, but was to tired, since he used chakra to use up his speed. He was grateful to find Naruto easily since the blond was coming out of the Kazekage tower. The bird clacked, getting Naruto's attention. Once Naruto had the bird, he brought it to the resting nest, while Katsuya was telling Naruto of the situation with Sakura. Naruto told him the reason behind it, and told that he didn't suffer the same fate because the Kyuubi took care of it, but since Sakura doesn't have a demon in her, it will hurt her, the only solution was to either take out her womb or she will suffer for the rest of her life, and even if they find a way to stop the hurting she will never have children. Back in Konoha Tsunade sighed as Katsuya relayed Naruto's response.

Tsunade send shinobi's to get Uchiha Sasuke for her, half hour later a smug Uchiha enter her office.

"Ready to tell me where my Dobe is?"

"No, but I need you to go to the Hospital with me for some testing."

"What for."

"I need to confirm something."

"Ch, let's hurry, my sluts are waiting for me at home, to make me Uchiha babies."

Tsunade stood still for a minute, as if she was deciding something, but she shake her head, she decided to not say anything until she has more proof. And walked out with the Uchiha following her. She did the test, when done Sasuke went home, she deduce he went to home to fuck the so-called sluts of him, she just went back to her testing, soon she confirmed what Naruto told her, she felt sorry for Sakura and the others, His sluts as Sasuke himself calls them, but she knew that is was already to late for all of them, it was either keep suffering or take the womb out. If she wasn't a believer of Karma, she would be now. She find it ironic that Naruto knew but decided to stay quiet, but on the other hand she knew why he did it. Had he said anything they would have said that all this is his fault, even now she was sure that they will try to put the blame on him, not that she will let them. This all is due to Sasuke's own choices. She smirked then, thinking on the reaction he will have when he learns of this, that is one thing she can't wait to see. Sometimes she loves being the Hokage. But thinking on the fight she will have on her hand with the Council because of this, made her sigh, then again sometimes she hates being the Hokage.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: __I am so sorry that I took so long, I was a bit busy with somethings, plus I really hate writing about the Uchiha or Haruno, but it will be worth it, for what I have in store for them in the next two chapter. By the way the next two to three chapter are dedicated to GarionRiva and ShikamaruNaruto for their ideas. __I hope you guys liked it__._

_So... I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you will forgive me for not updating sooner, i was busy. Sorry if their are some grammar mistakes because my beta and Darling Shikamarunaruto is suffering some technical difficulties._

_See you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	19. Chapter 19

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

Beta: Shikamarunaruto is still suffering technical difficulties so sorry for any errors you may find.

-xXx- Chapter 19: The Results Of The Tests + End Of Uchiha Clan -xXx-

Tsunade went to the hospital to deliver the news to her patient and her parents. She enter to find Sakura awake.

"I have some bad news."

"Hokage-Shishou?"

"There will be a council meeting in half hour, you, Sasuke, and all the women he had slept with, and all your parents are obligated to attend, fail to attend will be dealing with me. The results are that bad, and since it concerns the last Uchiha the council needs to be made aware of this."

With that she walked out. To prepare for the council meeting, she already know it will be a blood bath.

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, as she watching the others as they enter the council room. As they were settle down. Once they were Tsunade decided to start this meeting.

"I gather all of you to share the results of Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's test. I gather you all so I don't have to repeat what need to be said."

She paused so they can all let what she said sink in.

"Sakura, what you are suffering are after-effects of Sasuke's curse mark. When he came inside of you, his semen was, is and will stay contaminated. The reason for this is an after effect of having the curse seal, permanently. The contaminated semen is burning your insides, making you barren. We either take out your womb or you will suffer the burning sensation for the rest of your life. What I can tell you is that you will never be able to become pregnant, ever again. Same goes for all the girls that ever slept to Sasuke after he went to Orochimaru."

She paused to let this all sink in. Sakura went into shock after Tsunade told her she was barren thank to her Sasuke-kun semen. One of the council ask what she knew they would be asking.

"Tsunade-Sama, with all due respect, are you sure it's because of Uchiha-Sama or because he laid with the Uzumaki boy."

"I am sure it is because of Sasuke himself. Had he not accepted Orochimaru's offer, he would have had a curses seal like Mitarashi Anko's, the first stage, if he had that seal, we would have just taken it off, like Naruto did for Anko, but since he did, we can't do anything about it. Need I remind you that at this time Mitarashi Anko is pregnant with Morino Ibiki's child, while before she couldn't become pregnant, no matter how they much they tried. The curse seal's after effect is that while it's on the person, the person can not reproduce. The after effect of this in a male is that any and all female he tries to reproduce with will suffer by having her womb burned until barren for the rest of her life by the contaminated semen. I'm sorry to say that Uchiha Sasuke is unable to reproduce, by his own choices in life."

After this statement a silent fell on the council.

"So, if Uchiha can't reproduce, does that mean Uzumaki Natsumi isn't his?"

As Hyuuga Hiashi asked this. The others began to wonder about that too.

"Unfortunately, she is his. After I had the results I contacted Naruto with Katsuya's help. Naruto confirmed all this, since he also was suffering from the effects. He said that he was able to become pregnant because the Kyuubi took care to uncontaminated Sasuke's semen, and it's side effect."

"So, only the Uzumaki boy can reproduce for the Uchiha-Sama?"

"No, because he is no longer a Konoha-nin, and even if he was, I wouldn't allow it. You all throw Naruto aside after he finish saving you all from the brewing war, after he brought together the elemental nation. He was supposed to be hailed as your hero, and yet you still scorned him. Now you all think I'm going to let you use him as a breeding stock for the Uchiha, well, you are all DEAD WRONG. My blond is finally happy, he is finally free from all the hatred you all gave him all his life long, I eill not let you take it away from him. he gave this village his all, he did everything for all of you, while you all were at home sleeping like a baby with a full belly, he went to sleep in a shitty apartment with outdated food thanks you all, i will NEVER let you put your filthy hands on him, ever again, and if any of you even try, I will have you excecuted for treason."

Tsunade brought her fist down in anger every time she screamed. She didn't even noticed the power behind it until the desk before her broke in an explosive combustion due to the force behind her strikes. They all flinched when this happen, some blanched, some whimper, some even going so far as to let out a scream.

"I have no patience for your idiocy, you are all selfish and down right disgusting beings."

"But Tsunade-Sama, we need the sharingan, it's Konoha's property."

"Well, you can all thank yourselves that we don't have it today, since you all were the one who let Danzo decide the Uchiha clan's fate, it was all of you, who thought Naruto has contaminated your precious Uchiha while it was the other way around, it was all of you that though Natsumi as an _it_ that has to be dispose of."

A few bowed their head down.

"In other words, The Uchiha Clan dies with Uchiha Sasuke as the last one, and you all have your own selfishness to thank for that. Now, GET OUT."

With that they all left. Sasuke stayed behind, Tsunade looked at him.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"My Dobe."

"That is one thing you will never get back, you should have though twice before using him, leaving him alone during the pregnancy, not recognizing your own daughter, when you had the chance, spitting on his love for you by cheating on him, and after all, throwing him aside. It your own fault."

"Ch."

With that Sasuke turned and left the council room.

Tsunade snorted at the Uchiha's attitude. It was funny, well to her, watching the Uchiha throw a tantrum as he was stopping out of the council room. She decided to also needed to go, so she took out Katsuya, who she had summoned before the council meeting, she had summon two like the day before, and like the day before the other was with Naruto. Katsuya had pass everything that had happen to Naruto. Katsuya told Tsunade that he really wished he was a fly on that wall, as he was laughing. Katsuya giggled before commenting that Genma had though that Naruto had lost it, since he heard Naruto laughing, and the blond should have been alone. Tsunade smirked at this, apparently to her, her favorite blond was doing more than fine if he can laugh like that over the Uchiha's misfortune. Tsunade can say, without lying to anyone that she missed her blond, but that she was happy that he is where he is, with his lovers and happy, and that she would changed it for the world. If she had to choose between having her blond with her or his happiness, she would definitely always choose his happiness, just like now. With this she dismissed Katsuya and made her way to the Hospital to get Sakura's answer, burning pain or no womb at all? She shook her head. Sakura should have listen to her when she told the pinkette to forget the Uchiha, but did she listen, noooo, and where is she now? At the hospital, with no chance of ever becoming pregnant again.

xXx TBC xXx

_AN: By demand of my favorite followers here is the council meeting and some of the answers you were waiting for, hoped you liked it, __This chapter and the next chapter are dedicated to GarionRiva and ShikamaruNaruto for their ideas. __I hope you guys liked it__._

_ Melyway: All my chapters are around 1.000 words, so they will always seem short, but I hope you still like them. up to now only the first chapter is 900 and the first lemon was 700 words, besides those two chapters all of them passed 1.000._

_So... I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope to s__ee you guys at the next chapter._

_Love, Ary._


	20. Chapter 20

I Am Loved

-xXx- Chapter 20: Tsunade's curiosity, planning and the inquiries -xXx-

Arriving at the hospital Tsunade was thinking on a comment Naruto made about Sasuke's situation and she decided to put it to the test. Naruto commented that he was wondering if what Sakura has said when the were in the academy still has some weight after all that has happened to 4 had asked what the statement was, he replied that Sakura had said that no matter male or female, once you love Sasuke, no matter what happen or what he does, you will always love him and him only. Naruto said that most female had agreed with her at the was thinking to send an ANBU to find her ten male and ten female that were 'in love' with Sasuke but didn't get the chance to sleep with him yet. Once they are gathered she will tell them about Sasuke's situation and see their reaction and ask them if knowing what they know if they would still be willing to have and intimate relationship with him. She is determinant to find out if they would still love Sasuke. While she was ironing all the kinks in her plan in her her she had arrived at Sakura's room at the hospital. She heard sobbing, she knocked getting no answer she simply entered, she found Sakura on her bed as if she entered and had thrown herself on the bed and started crying.

"Sakura."

Sakura head popped up at the sound of Tsunade's voice, Tsunade saw that she was trying to wipe the tears away before turning towards the door were Tsunade was standing.

"Tsunade-Sama."

Tsunade sighed, Sakura sounded like she was trying to hard. And she look like a wreck. Tsunade didn't want to do it but it had to be done. Sakura needed to understand that what was happening is not a lie. And what better way then t6o give her the results so she can see for herself. She was after all a trained med-nin. Tsunade pass Sakura the results of the test done on all the women Sasuke slept with including hers. One of the test shows the womb and eggs. Where the gray and healthy eggs should be, are black shrived up black spot. Sakura knew w2hat that meant. When she saw hers she started crying again, in shock she let all the other papers fall, her eyes only on the paper in her hand. She crumbled on the floor. Tsunade just stood there watching her. Again Naruto's words passed through Tsunade's mind and she decided to add another phase to the test. There was fifteen female that had slept with Sasuke after he came back, ironically he slept with all of them after his marriage with Sakura, and they all are suffering just like Sakura is. The only difference is how far along it is. Sakura being the most far along then the others. Tsunade wants to know if after all this they will be staying with Sasuke or not.

"I gave you these test results because you being a medic-nin will know what they mean. I know you are hurting but it's because you are feeling just as much pain, if not more so, that you were chosen to tell the other fourteen female he has infected. Make them understand, both you and them will need to make a choice; will you take out your wombs or suffer for the rest of your lives? Will you all stay with Sasuke after this or return to your families? How does all of you feel about Sasuke and this situation? All of you are required to answer these question and some more in writing. In two days time I will personally hand out the papers and you all will have one week to answer all of the question asked and to deliver the paper back to me personally. In other words by Friday I better have all of them back, and they better be filled, including yours. Am I understood, Jounin Haruno?"

Sakura modded her head, she went into professional mode, burying all of her issues for a little while so she can complete her task. With that being said and seeing Sakura's nod Tsunade walked out of the room to find Shizune so she can be put in charge of her pet project. Once she found Shizune and updated her. Shizune at first was a bit against it since they were suffering but after a while Tsunade convinced her to go along with her plan. Shizune left to find Raidou for Tsunade just like she asked for.

Tsunade went to her office to handle some paperwork while she waited for Raidou, not that she had to wait long. Raidou was tasked to find the ten male and female that is 'in love' with Sasuke for Tsunade's experiment. Once they were found Raidou send Tsunade a list with all the names on it. Since the details of Sasuke's situation wasn't leaked yet, she could do it. But she needed to move fast, since the once that were aware, that is the other females and their families will be checking out from the hospital in two days, so the day they get their questionnaire. She didn't need to worry about the councils because the shinobi council knew not to say a word, not even to there children and the civilian council wants to keep Sasuke's image spotless, and if this got out it would be a huge mark on the last 'loyal' Uchiha, so they will be doing anything in their power to keep things hush hush not that Tsunade has a plan on letting this die down without making any other female aware of the risks that comes with sleeping with the Uchiha.

Once Tsunade had the list she was ready. She gather the group in a conference room and told them everything. Once she was done telling them she let it all sink in their heads for five minutes before she made them one by one enter a separate room, every room had a chuunin with a questionnaire that the individual had to answer in his/ her own words in writing. All the chuunin had to do is make sure it was completely filled, each and every one of the questions. Once it was fully filled they were to head back to the conference room. There were five rooms so each Chuunin had three filled paper that they have convert in numbers once they were done they had to give Shizune the number so they can be totaled once it was totaled it was given to Tsunade. Once she had the outcome of she needed, she let the people go to a buffet she had ordered specially for them. She told them that she had ask them the question because they wanted to know how the people of the village would react to the news before it went public. What they didn't know was that they were specially asked because the love they felt for the last Uchiha. Tsunade was very happy since she was half way done and before it was released in the grapevine so her results were not compromised. Next she needed the questionnaire she had given to the females that were affected, most were already in, there was three more missing. Sakura's being one of the missing ones. Tsunade didn't worry her head to much since they still had three days.

.xXx TBC xXx

_1289 Words_

_AN:__ Sorry for t__he long wait. Hopefully I can keep updating until the end non stop, but I can't promise anything. 'I am Loved' got a new Beta __XxYoukai-KaitouxX__ and a thanks goes to __wolfmoon30__ and__ DOCTORWHO1267__ for the idea in this chapter and the next and even to help me develop the idea into what it is. Thanks to you guys I __could__ overcome my __writers-block. Hopefully I stay so inspired._

_Much luv,_

_Ary._


	21. Chapter 21

I Am Loved

-xXx- Chapter 21: The results are out and things back in Suna -xXx-

Tsunade got all the information she needed. She was sitting in her office going through said information, smirking all the way. Apparently all of those at the conference center decided to look somewhere else for love, while the ones suffering only Sakura decided to start with Sasuke. At this Tsunade's look soured a bit but nothing she can do, it's Sakura's decision what to do with her life. Tsunade decided to announce Sasuke's situation to every single female in the village. She call a meeting with all the females both civilian and shinobi obligated to attend and open to anyone who was curious. Shizune had everything prepared; there was nothing the councils can do since they would be putting everyone at risk. With burned female eggs means no more kids, so they had to be made aware on what would happen if they decided to sleep with the Uchiha. Tsunade being more revengeful then anyone knew, let it loose on the grapevine that it was about Sasuke, making sure more people come out of curiosity. And since it's an open meeting for the whole village, everyone was welcome. It promised to be full, since everyone wants to know of the last Uchiha. Sasuke's presence was also obligated. Tsunade will make sure he has front row seat in the meeting.

The rookies and Kankurou was set to leave the day before the meeting but Tsunade delayed it until after the meeting. The first team will be ready to move out half an hour after the meeting. It will be like that the whole day. While the fastest team being the last to moving out at sunset, after the meeting the next day. They all will be meeting at the border at one in the night. Tsunade made all of them videotape the meeting from different angle, she wanted all angle possible covered. They agreed. Once the meeting started, there was no stopping it, everything was showed even the results after Tsunade had blacked out the names on them. Sasuke was fuming, the civilian council tried to stop the meeting but couldn't, between them and Tsunade who was dishing out the information stood all the jounin teachers of the rookies that were still alive. To say the village was shocked was putting it mildly. There Hokage is going on vacation, leaving Nara, Shikaku in charge but the day before she leaves for one week political conference with Gaara, she let this bomb fall on them. Shikaku was angry because he knew it will be troublesome. He will need to handle the fall out this meeting, and he knew it's not going to be pretty. Yoshino besides him, just keep her eyes on her son, she knew it was his last night in the village since he is in the second team to set out.

**Suna**

At Suna a few days early after Naruto received the first bird from Tsunade, after getting Katsuya he went home. When he arrived home he fed Natsumi and put her to bed as he listen to Katsuya, who was relaying all that Tsunade was saying. After Natsumi was asleep he went to his personal office and talk to Tsunade about the information she needed. Two days later Katsuya poofed in front of Naruto. Naruto was in the kitchen so he can get started on the meal. He knew Genma was in the living room watching TV and Itachi were due home any moment known from border patrol. Naruto heard everything that happened in the council room. He had a really hard time not to laugh out loud until Tsunade told him that they were alone. He burst in hard laughter. Genma popped his head in to see what caught his blonds' attention, when he saw Katsuya. Naruto filled him in. Genma was just happy his love is moving on. Katsuya dismissed herself leaving Genma with Naruto laughing. They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear Itachi enter the house. Itachi heard them and moved to the kitchen. He leaned on the wall at the entrance of the kitchen and look at them. It was beautiful to him, to see their blond laughing like that, his face had a pink blush from it. Naruto moved and looked at Itachi, he give the ex-Uchiha a sweet smile. Itachi joined them. They updated him, he just shake his head. He knew Karma would get his younger brother, he just didn't think so soon, is it only beginning?

Either way he gave Naruto a kiss. They were waiting for Gaara to come home. Things were a bit awkward at the beginning between Genma, Gaara and Itachi but it was getting better. Gaara was still getting just to his new status; he was for the first time in a romantic relationship. Something he though would never happen. He loved being dominated, that is also something he found out recently. Naruto had asked if he was open-minded enough to try one day being dominated by his other partners. Shyly Gaara had nodded his acceptance. Since he was still shy the first one to try would be Genma, since Itachi was on a mission at border, patrolling. So right now he was sexually frustrated. Naruto had promised him all night kinky sex, while Genma will be with Gaara tonight for the first time. Temari will be babysitting Natsumi and dog-sitting. Speaking of Natsumi, Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead and left to go to her room to greet her. Natsumi was in her bed playing with her toys while the puppies were playing with each other under her crib, all four under the watchful eyes of a clone who was playing chess with Gamakichi. Like he did to the original, he kissed the clone's forehead, nodded to Gamakichi, who nodded back. He walked over to Natsumi's crib and raised her out of it. He sat in a rocking chair with her that was always next to her crib, he kissed her forehead and spoke quietly to her. Naruto's clone, due to enhance hearing thanks to Kurama, heard everything Itachi was saying but he didn't comment on anything just smiled. All the while Gamakichi was deep in thought watching the chessboard thinking his next move.

When Gaara arrived, he brought Temari along. Temari stayed for dinner but left with the puppies and Natsumi before dessert. They were saying good-bye to Natsumi. Naruto at times like these can feel the love more so then normal. Here they were three of his five fiancees, saying good-bye to Natsumi as if it was their daughter that is going away. Naruto loved moments like this. After they were gone, they moved towards the living room while Naruto went to the kitchen to get the desert. Naruto had put Gaara's desert and Genma's desert on one plate, and his and Itachi on one. He handed Gaara the plate and sat next to Itachi only for Itachi to move closer. Naruto held the plate as Itachi feed Naruto his, while also eating his. While Genma got Naruto's hint he moved closer to Gaara so he can eat his. Gaara was eating his quietly. Once they were done Gaara set the plate on the table in front of them, he moved back, he looked over to Naruto, Itachi was still feeding Naruto his, taking his time. Gaara had to admit it looked sexy. Genma waited for Gaara to feel comfortable. Gaara looked over at Genma, Genma send him a sexy smile that send shiver through the red haired. Genma moved forwards and give the red haired a kiss. He felt Gaara respond, so he kept going. He licked Gaara's lips, Gaara opened them up, and as soon as he did Genma inserted his tongue. Gaara moaned.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1311 Words

AN: This Chapter was Beta'd by Wolfmoon30


	22. Chapter 22

I Am Loved

-xXx- Chapter 22: ITANARU ~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~ -xXx-

When Genma moved back so they can breathe, he had to admit Gaara looked ready to be eaten. He moved forward and whisper in Gaara's ears.

"Want to move this party to the bedroom?"

Gaara nodded. Genma stood up, and hold his hand out for Gaara. Gaara took it and together they left the room making their way toward the bedroom, leaving Naruto and Itachi behind in the living room. Naruto smiled at their back, then at Itachi. Itachi's expression softens at the look Naruto send him. Naruto puts a hand on Itachi shirt. He was drawing a circle with his finger. Naruto was watching the circle he was drawing, while Itachi was watching him.

"You know something, Itachi."

Itachi hummed, letting Naruto know that he has his undivided attention. Naruto looked up before he continues to say what he wanted to say.

"I admire you for holding up until now, even though I know what you wanted to do ever since you walked into the door. And you know what?"

Itachi shake his negative. Naruto looked back down at Itachi's shirt, hiding an evil sexy smile from the blacked haired male.

"You don't have to restrain anymore."

Naruto stood up, bend down picking up the plates he and Gaara had set on the low table that was in front of them, giving Itachi a view of his backside, before he left to the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Itachi behind. Once it sunk in what Naruto had just told him, he made his way to the kitchen. What he found left him breathless, there Naruto stood in only an apron on washing the plate with a vibrator losing him up for the one that stood at the entrance watching him. What Itachi didn't see was the devilish smile Naruto had. Naruto set the last plate down so it can dry. Itachi moved behind Naruto and pressed his bulge on Naruto's ass. He pushed Naruto toward the kitchen table, bending the blond over it, he took the vibrator out with a fast motion making the blond moan, and he entered the blond the second the vibrator was fully out. He towed the vibrator aside, not really caring were it fell, so he can use his hands to steady the blond as he pounded it all his might into his blond, who was now withering in ecstasy. Naruto used a hand to help steady himself on the kitchen table, not that it helped much, while the other was around his own weeping staff, pumping in time with Itachi. He came all over his hands and the floor, while Itachi just kept going, making Naruto come for a second time. Naruto's third time was coming when Itachi was showing signs that he was fast approaching his first. It showed because Itachi put his hands on the table instead of on Naruto's were they were the whole time, Naruto upper-half was on the table. With this new position Itachi movement were less controlled, they were faster almost primal. And they both loved every second of it. They came together, Naruto screaming Itachi's name, since Itachi made sure his cum hit Naruto's sweet spot when he came. Itachi trusted a few shallow thrust before bending over Naruto, putting his forehead in between Naruto's shoulders blade, both were breathing very hard. They both knew Naruto couldn't get pregnant. Kurama was keeping that like that until his blond partner's marriage to his five chosen husbands. Once Itachi's was once again in semi control of his breathing he pulled put and moved back to watch the blond. Naruto felt Itachi pulled out, he mewled at the withdrawing motion. Itachi was watching as some of his cum come out of Naruto. Naruto knew what the blacked hair was doing so he only open his legs more and used his hands to spread his cheeks, so that Itachi had a better view. Itachi almost moaned and the action. As he was watching the blond behind, his staff was twitching to live but he wanted to keep watching.

"Naruto, don't move but make a clone."

Naruto was lost at what Itachi wanted for bit, but shrugged and did it. He trusted the ex-Uchiha. When the clone was made Itachi made one too. He motion for the clone of the blond to come and suck him off, while his clone moved under the table to do the same to his blond. The sudden attack of a hot and wet cave to his penis made Naruto gasped out.

"Don't move, Naruto."

Naruto just nodded. Putting his head on the table while moaning and mewling. Itachi saw something he never thought possible. As Itachi's clone was sucking his blond, Naruto's hole was twitching. Itachi raised an eyebrow but only hissed, since the clone had waited until Itachi's concentration was elsewhere before he attacked. Itachi looked down, and put a hand in the blond clone's hair, before he went back to see the original still with his cheeks spread. Itachi smirked as he saw his clones' hand moving in on the blond's hole. Naruto screamed when four fingers were inserted with no prior warning. Then Naruto just moaned and moved on the fingers, basically he was finger fucking himself on Itachi's fingers. Naruto moaned as he came in the clone's mouth, the clone drank it all up. Itachi had enough; he pulled the clone of him, kissed him before dismissing him. He move and inserted his hard staff again into Naruto's hole after moving his clone's hand from it. The clone didn't dismiss himself, no, he kept sucking Naruto off. Naruto was going crazy with all the sensation. So, he came again. This time Itachi came with him on his second time. Itachi pulled out and together they moved the party to the bathroom. Where Itachi made Naruto stand with his hands on the sink, while he let the water run to fill in the bathtub. As the bathtub was being filled Itachi inserted himself inside the blond for a quickie. It was as the name suggested, it was quick and yet it didn't lose power or the satisfaction. Naruto came on the door underneath the sink. He was breathing hard. Itachi just bit Naruto on his shoulder.

"I had missed you, Naru."

"I did, too, 'Tachi, more then you know."

Itachi smiled and hugged to blond tighter to his body. He pulled out and helped Naruto enter the bathtub since the blond was a bit fatigue, and Itachi didn't want to hurt his blond. Itachi sit in the bathtub with Naruto in front of him, in between his legs. Naruto leaned back into Itachi's hard body.

"Itachi, you know something?"

"Hmm."

"I feel blessed and at peace with what happened with Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Now I truly feel loved."

Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand in under standment and emotion.

"You were always loved, Naruto, you just didn't know."

Naruto made an agreeing sound. They washed each other, stealing some kisses in between. They dried off, and went to one of the unoccupied room. The closest they sat on the bed, Naruto was telling Itachi his life after he left before Sasuke's left. Itachi listen, sometimes making a sound so Naruto can stop his story to explain some things to him. Itachi growled here and there with things he didn't agree with, that had happened to his blond but he didn't say anything. Naruto felt at peace in Itachi's embrace. They fell asleep like that.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1248 Words

_AN: This Chapter was Beta's by Wolfmoon30, thanks._


	23. Chapter 23

I Am Loved

-xXx- Chapter 23: GENGAA ~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~ -xXx-

Meanwhile in the master bedroom...

Genma knew Gaara was still a lot inexperience even thought Naruto already had a few go at him. Genma coaxed Gaara to come stand next to him at the window. The window had a view of almost the entire village, it was a view that left Gaara breathless, and he had come to love the village so much after Naruto had put him on the right path all those years ago. Gaara and Naruto usually do it in Gaara's office or at the red hair's bedroom at the Kazekage mansion, so it was Gaara's first time in the bedroom the brunette shared with Naruto and Itachi. They slept together but they all have a separate room, too. Genma came to stand behind the red haired, and hugged him. Gaara, without thinking, leaned back into Genma's embrace. Genma put his kin on Gaara's head. Gaara sighed, he moved his head to the side, Genma just latched on to the exposed neck, changing between biting, licking and sucking it. Gaara hold Genma's arms that were still around him, as he tried to move away as he couldn't handle the sensation, since he was very sensitive due to always being protected by his armor of sand, which was left by the entrance as commanded of him by Naruto, all the while he was a moaning mess. Genma just tighten his hold on the red haired, not letting him escape. He kept going until Gaara let out a scream; he had come from sensation overload. Only then did Genma let Gaara lose, but helped the red haired to the bed. He made Gaara sit on the bed. He took of Gaara's clothes off before doing away with his, leaving Gaara in the nude but he kept his boxer on. He knew if he take it off he wouldn't restrain himself and took Gaara, ready or not, and he can't have that. He wanted to live. He knew if at the end of the night Gaara should have more fear of sleep with someone else that is not Naruto, his blond Adonis would kill him. Gaara had a blush from what had happen by the window, and was panting hard. Genma moved him to the middle of the bed before getting in himself. He positioned himself on top of the red hair. Genma was watching Gaara's reaction, seeing no negative one. He moved forward and sealed their mouth together, in a kiss that blew Gaara away. Genma made his away lower, mapping Gaara's body with kisses, he bypassed the only spot Gaara wanted Genma to focus his attention to, his hard staff. Genma presented Gaara with his finger, as he licked a weak spot he found on Gaara's stomach. Gaara took them in and wet them, playing with them, sucking lightly on them, making Genma moan. Genma was lovely taking him time. And when Gaara was at wits end he engulfed the staff completely in one go. He took his hand away from Gaara's mouth, and slowly inserted one of the coated fingers in Gaara. Gaara twitched upwards, making Genma almost choke on him, had he not expect it; Naruto had warned the brunette about Gaara's sensitivity's and reaction's. Genma used his unoccupied hand to push Gaara down, without stopping with his sucking of Gaara's staff. When Gaara was about to come, instead of adding a second finger, Genma inserted two, making sure his fingers hit Gaara's sweet spot. Gaara's only reaction was to scream as he came in Genma's mouth. Genma drank it all; after he was done he kept sucking since Gaara was semi-hard still. And with the speed of a jounin he was, he took of his boxer, and align himself to Gaara's twitching hole, before he entered in one swift move. Gaara moan hard, while digging his nails in Genma's shoulders. Genma moved forward, bringing his mouth close to Gaara's ear. He gave it special attention. If he wasn't licking and sucking, he was whispering or blowing in it. When he was whispering in Gaara's ear he wasn't talking sweet anything, no, he was talking dirty. Telling, more like promising, Gaara that entire he and the others will do to him once he was more comfortable with them. Once of such promise was the promise of Gaara being tag teamed by Itachi and him, while Naruto watched all of Gaara's expression, or that they tie him up and make him watch as they dominated Naruto in all the ways he can possibly think of. These were a few of the promises that made Gaara moan just thinking about it. Genma filed all of them for later. All of Gaara's thoughts and realization flew out of the window, when Genma used chakra to speed up his movements. Both of them became frantic in their movement, both wanting completion. Genma bit Gaara on his shoulders and Gaara hugged Genma tightly as if his life depended on it. Genma came inside of Gaara. Genma was on Gaara, his upper half supported on his arms, from elbow up, they were at each side of Gaara's head, taking some of his weight of Gaara. His face was next to Gaara, before he moved it, and gives Gaara a few gentle nuzzles before he raised his face and kissed Gaara on the mouth. Gaara responded immediately, with no hesitation. Genma smiled at him, because of this. It means that Gaara was more comfortable with him.

-xXx-

Genma rise from the bed, he collected Gaara in his arms before he made his way to the connected bathroom. Once they were there Genma started the shower. They cleaned up. Genma got out first so he can make the bed. He told Gaara this, so that Gaara doesn't get any ideas. From experience Genma know that some people think that if the lover leave them alone right after the sex that it wasn't good, but that is untrue in this case. He was very satisfied, and he was spent but he didn't want Gaara to sleep in the mess they made. Somehow during the last few days he came to care very much for the red haired, as well as the black haired, he knew that his blond wanted this, he also knew that in this relationship there were four Seme and two Uke but one Alpha, and that is the blond haired. They knew Gaara can become pregnant, so Naruto had devised a seal for Gaara, it's an anti-preg seal, as the name suggested, and it's an anti-conception seal. When Gaara wants to become pregnant all he has to do is take it off. They had agreed to wait until all five of Naruto's husbands were here and they had all tied the knot. Naruto didn't need one since he has a nine tailed protection against unwanted pregnancies. Naruto always ask their opinion making them have an input, but at the end Genma knew all of them will concede to Naruto's wishes. He is after all their most precious other.

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

Words

AN: This Chapter was beta'd by Wolfmoon30, thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

I Am Loved

-xXx- Chapter 24: The Arrival, Dinner... And Confessions -xXx-

Konoha

While Genma was exploring Gaara for their first time and Itachi getting to have Naruto for the night the last group were getting ready to leave. All day they were setting out from different gate at different time. They would meet each other and Kankurou at border between Konoha and Suna. They would all be there in 1 day time at around 5 to 6ish in the evening. They would then proceed to Suna and be there in 1 day mid-morning. They would arrive about three days after setting out, one day before Naruto's b-day and his party. Early in the morning around five Choji, Ino, Shika and their squat leader Kakashi set out from east gate. Mid-morning at around eleven Sai, Izumo, Kotetsu, Yamato and Iruka set out from west gate. Around two o'clock Neji, Tenten, Lee and their squat leader Gai set out from the South gate. Around five o'clock Kurenai set out for a 'vacation' in wave with her son. Escorting them was Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and their squat leader Ebisu. They, too, left from West gate. And the last squat to leave is Shino, Kiba, Hinata and their squat leader Raidou at ten in the evening.

On the way from the border to Suna Kankurou told them that they all had permanent apartment/ house at the Uzumaki compound. Even if Choji and Ino decide to reside at the Kazekage's mansion, with Kankurou and Temari for obvious reason. Neji, Shikamaru and Sai were given an apartment in an apartment building Naruto built for family and/ or friends that were single, so they can have their privacy. And the rest were given a house that they can make with time their home away from home. They arrived on time, outside of Suna Naruto was standing in his uniform with his squat behind him, Genma carrying Natsumi and Gaara flank by Temari and Baki.

Suna

They greeted one another before they moved the party to Naruto's house, were the clones were ready with refreshment for the arriving party. Naruto showed them to the tables he had prepared outside in the back of the house. They all sat down. But before they could proceed Naruto had somethings to say.

"Once again, welcome. I know all you are hungry but I need to say this. Itachi was innocent."

When he let this bomb fall the ones that came from Konoha were surprise and confused. Surprise by the news but confused as to why Naruto brought it up.

"Itachi was ordered to kill his clan because they were planning a coup. Itachi then had to leave to pretend he did it of his own will. That was part of his mission. The next was to become a spy for Konoha in, at the time rising threat, Akatsuki. Itachi joined to keep eyes on them and to give me time to grow. If he did go about Sasuke wrong, I agree, but he did what he thought was right. After Sasuke's supposedly kill of Itachi, Itachi was found dying by Gaara, one week before Akatsuki attacked him. Shukaku for one reason or another had decided to heal Itachi. So, please do not attack him."

As he said this Itachi shunshin right behind the blond. A few gasped at all that was said but even more when all Itachi did was put an arm around Naruto's waist in a silent conversation, Naruto put his hand on the arm around his waist, he didn't even look behind him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to say that he is one of my fiancees. I don't know if you have been updated but since I can get pregnant the council had ask me to activate the CRA, but as the situation was unusual I can choose both wife and husband, minimum five, so far I had chosen Genma, who had transfer here to Suna the same time I did, Itachi and Gaara. The other two or more are still up for debate."

As they finish talking about this and that, a few of Naruto's clones came out with the food, set them down in front of everyone, they all got the same food, except Choji, who got twice as much, due to his family's jutsu, which requires him to eat more. The clone left to get drinks, after that they were to feed the puppies. As the sun was setting Naruto showed them around, giving all of them their keys to their, if all goes well, home away from home.

-xXx-

Naruto left Shikamaru for last, knowing the ex-Nara wanted to talk to him.

"Here, this is your apartment for your stay while in Suna."

"Naruto, come in, we need to talk."

"Sure, Shika, Itachi is watching his niece and Genma and Gaara are busy. So, I have time."

Once they were inside Shika saw that the apartment was fully furnished with anything the new owners might need. They sat in the small living room across from each other with a low table in between them.

"Naruto, I'll get right down to it, before it becomes too troublesome. I am planning on staying after your party."

Naruto knew this and where this was going but he played as if he didn't know, so, he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I know you know I had feelings for you since we were in academy, even if you were a loud mouth. The thing is those feelings just kept getting stronger and stronger. Naruto, I love you."

"I know that you loved me Shika. That is the reason why I didn't show off when I was with Sasuke, since I did know that would hurt you."

"Naruto, I want to be with you, even if I have to share you with five others or more."

Naruto smile a tender smile.

"I know you will, Shika."

Naruto stood up and went over to Shikamaru, while the ex-Nara's eyes never left the blond. Naruto sit next to Shika, Naruto cupped Shika's face, and brought it closer to his. Shikamaru took the hint and moved the last few inches and kissed the blond. It wasn't there first kiss but to Shika it hadn't lost the magic. After a few more kisses, Shika moved a little back so the blond can breathe. Shika leaned into the sofa, while moving Naruto towards him. Naruto complied by putting his head on Shika's shoulders.

"Shika"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Shikamaru tightens the arm he had over Naruto's shoulder, pushing Naruto a bit closer. Naruto just nuzzled Shikamaru under his chin, before giving a lite kiss. Shikamaru looked down at him for a few second, before lowering his face and kissed him on the mouth. It was a tender kiss showing their feelings, a feeling both had to hide from each other and others.

"Shika, remember when we were experimenting during academy?"

Shikamaru's eyes became clouded with lust. What no one knew was that during their time at the academy they had agreed to experiment with each other no strings attach since they both had suspicions that were gay. They never went further them some kisses here and there, a few hugs and some light petting. Nothing hard core. But now, now, there is nothing holding them back, is there?

-xXx- TBC -xXx-

1213 Words

AN: This Chapter was beta'd by Wolfmoon30, thanks.


End file.
